In My Head
by Hidden in Sunlight
Summary: A collection of 40 oneshots of a spunky, female Ryoma and one of the many boys in the world of Prince of Tennis. Fem!Ryoma x Multi. COMPLETE.
1. Pillar of Idiocy

Pillar of Idiocy

Pairing: Ryoma x Tezuka (Pillar pairing)

"_You must be the pillar for Seigaku, Ryoma." _Must_ be a pillar. Pah. If the bastard tells _me_ to be the pillar, why doesn't _he_ do it?_

Ryoma furiously scribbled the answer to the maths equation into her book, ignoring the slight rips that followed the trail of her writing. She didn't notice her fellow seventh-years look nervous, as her golden eyes seemed to burn with a dark energy.

_Fucking pillar. Fucking buchou. Fucking tennis!_

She scowled at the innocent textbook, not feeling the slightest bit happy that school was going to end in a minute or so. _Fucking after-school tennis practice._

Well, the reason for the Echizen's sour mood was actually _not_ because of Tezuka Kunimitsu, but actually because it was nearing the time of her menstruation. Meaning periods, and its more commonly known infliction named 'pre-menstrual syndrome' or PMS, were just around the corner.

Making the already cold and aloof Princess of Tennis even more so… or at least, easier to burst into anger.

Ryoma almost snapped her pencil into pieces as the bell rang, making her twitch slightly. She slowly let go of the pencil, dropping it into her pencil case, ignoring its slightly bent shape and stood up, putting all her books into her bag and walking to her locker. Once she did so, and took out her tennis equipment and dropping in her books, she finally let out a shaky breath.

_Calm down, Ryoma, it wouldn't do well if you blew up on Eiji-senpai, Momoshiro-senpai or Buchou… Or Fuji-senpai. _Her hand curled into a fist as she felt her anger flare again, and she clamped it down, cautiously closing the locker: as to not startle the wary eighth-and-ninth-years nearby. Her hand remained in a fist, opening and closing periodically as she walked (or was it stomped?) towards the tennis grounds, an aura of black trailing after her.

When she arrived at the tennis grounds, she immediately went towards the girls' changing rooms, ignoring the calls of Eiji Kikumaru (which grated at her last nerves). She sat down on one of the many benches and put her head against her knees. She took deep breaths. _Don't over-react… Boys are stupid at times, so don't blow up on Eiji as he might not have noticed I am severely pissed. Don't get angry at his death-hugs, don't get angry and Buchou's laps, don't get angry at Momo's loud voice… Calm. You need calm._

Her hand groped into her bag and took out her tennis outfit and a larger-than-conventional chocolate bar. She dressed into her clothes – and noted with annoyance that Nanako (or was it Nanjiro? Ero-oyaji!) packed a _skirt_ – and took the sweet with her when she went back to the team. She tore a big bite out of the sweet and glared at everyone.

Inui muttered something that sounded like "ii data" as he perused a notebook, and he suddenly blushed. He looked at Ryoma. Ryoma just gave him a warning glance, realizing that he knew it was nearing 'the date'.

_Thank god… He hopefully won't give me his 'Inui Juice'. _She thought, her tense posture relaxing somewhat due to this fact, and due to the chocolate's effects.

"Hey, ochibi-chan!" Momoshiro yelled. He went up to the suddenly very annoyed girl and put her in a headlock. "Give me some as well!"

Inui decided against giving the (idiot) boy information that could save his life.

"… Momoshiro…" Ryoma hissed. "Get your arm off my neck."

Even Fuji flinched from her icy tone. Everyone apart from Eiji and Momoshiro became conscious of Ryoma's extremely odd behavior. While she was not very tolerant of Momoshiro and Eiji's childish behavior, she wasn't this harsh on them. The black-haired regular withdrew his arm from the girl's neck, walking off meekly to Eiji.

The dark-emerald haired girl turned her somewhat-feline eyes to the captain of Seigaku's team, daring him to give her laps. Tezuka merely blinked, turning his attention to Inui.

"Did anyone's training 'menu' change, Inui?" He asked, looking at his fellow spectacled tennis player.

"Ah… Yes. Kaido has decided that he wanted to up his schedule. And Momoshiro has shown that he has grown into his weights…" Inui said in his mysterious voice. "Echizen will also need to start adding weights to her 6-kilogram weights to increase her endurance. Other than that, nothing else has changed."

The brunette captain nodded turning his eyes to his team. "Twenty-five laps to everyone. Including non-regulars."

-x-

Ryoma couldn't _wait_ to get home, to her wonderful shower, to her wonderful Karupin, to her wonderful bed… But _no_, Tezuka decided that he should keep the poor girl behind for something.

"Echizen. Why are you so snappy today? Kaido couldn't concentrate on practice because you kept on serving Twist Serves at him. He couldn't work on his Boomerang Snake, which he needs to improve on."

She scowled at him. "Haven't you checked the date, Buchou?"

"Yes, I have." He replied.

"Did you notice anything of significance?" She asked testily, steadily getting angrier. Her stomach was beginning to show its more-annoying-than-painful cramps.

"… No." He answered. He tapped his fingers. "Is there anything to be on the look out for?"

Ryoma glared again. "What's the point of being a captain if he doesn't even know the problem of one of his subordinates? What is going to happen in a few days?"

Tezuka had a lot of pride. He really did. But he had to admit that he didn't know the answer to this question- oh. That's it.

"Ah." He looked faintly annoyed at himself. "Female problems."

Her scowl lightened. "Exactly."

He suddenly laughed softly. "I'm an idiot. I didn't notice the pattern… Every month, nearing the end."

Ryoma smirked slightly, her hand on her stomach. "Took you long enough."

Tezuka gave her an amused look. "Who else knows?"

"Inui."

"Should have known."

"Then you're an idiot."

"… Once you're finished your menstruation cycle, I'm going to set you a hundred laps around the field."

Ryoma shifted her tennis bag, looking at him. "… I'm leaving."

"… May I walk you home?"

"Do what you want." She paused. "Just don't annoy me."

They walked out of the school, both absorbed in each other's thoughts. The brunette glanced at the shorter of the two, frowning slightly.

_I suppose that it is against the rules for a captain to be in a relationship with a subordinate. _He thought as he looked at Ryoma's features. _But many captains still have relationships with one._

Her lips moved as her tongue flicked out.

… _I can sort of see the allure,_ Tezuka mused. _The forbidden is something that makes you wish your could have it._

"… You say I'm a pillar."

He looked at the girl beside him with curiosity. "… Yes."

"What kind of pillar?"

"Strength. Will. Courage." He answered. The two moved back into silence, contemplating the words. The brunette suddenly had a thought. "What about you? What kind of pillar do you think I am?"

Ryoma suddenly laughed, grinning at him. "A pillar of… Idiocy."

The normally stoic tennis player was stunned as she pulled him down to her level, giving him a light kiss.

"You really _are_ blind because of your glasses… You should invest in contact lenses, Buchou," The coy girl said slyly. "After all, you have very pretty eyes."


	2. He Only Cares For My Neko

He Only Cares For My Neko

Pairing: Ryoma x Eiji (Neko Pairing)

Ryoga hated the redhead. He absolutely fucking _hated_ Eiji. Even Nanjiro, the Samurai of Tennis, and his father, hated the kid.

Couldn't the little fucker see that he hurt his baby sister so much every time they met? Every time he followed her home? … Stupid, idiotic, moronic, shit-for-brains fucker.

The dark haired boy scowled as the cheery redhead trotted into the house with his arm around his baby sister's neck. He yelled a "tadaima" as if it was his own house and stumbled towards the living room, not noticing a sad-eyed Ryoma watching him go towards Karupin and lavish the cat with all his attentions.

Ryoga felt like punching the idiot on the head, and yell: "Are you a fucking idiot? Are you _blind_?" then start smacking him on the head with his tennis racquet.

Ryoma looked away from Eiji and went into the kitchen, sitting down on a chair, watching her mother cooking something. She heard Karupin purr and Eiji laugh as he cooed something to the cat. Oh, how she wished it was her…

"Ryo-chan?"

"Kaa-san."

Rinko smiled at her daughter, stirring something in a pot. "Why so glum? Your crush _does_ come over to our home everyday with you."

Ryoma just sighed, looking out of the kitchen door to see Eiji nuzzle Karupin in the neck. He said something, and ran to where there was a toy mouse, grinning at the Himalayan cat and playing with the fat feline.

"… I think that he doesn't like me. He only cares for Karupin…" She murmured, stopping the feeling of tears. She glanced at her mother, smiling sadly. "But I'm fine with that. As long as he remembers me, I'm glad."

She looked up when her adoptive brother entered the room, sitting beside his sister. "He's a idiot."

"… Yeah."

"Are all the kids in Seigaku this stupid?" Ryoga asked, looking furious. He glanced at his baby sister.

"… Not all of them…" Ryoma answered, leaning against his shoulder. She felt something warm go down her cheeks. "Just him… Momoshiro and some others." _Tears show weakness. Am I weak?_

"Don't cry, Chibi-suke," Ryoga whispered, letting her hide her face in his shirt. "I'll let you know that boys are stupid when they're in school."

Ryoma laughed weakly. "You're going to university soon. Does that mean you're stupid?"

"Maybe."

Rinko watched her two children (by blood or not) communicate, smiling softly. _They really care for each other… But Eiji…_ She looked at the redhead in the living room. He was staring at the two siblings, a blank look in his eyes. _He knows that something's wrong with my Ryo-chan… He just doesn't know what._

Ryoma stood up, leaving the kitchen and went towards Eiji, her eyes slightly red.

"Eiji-senpai…?"

"Hm?" The redhead looked up from the cat in his hands, and smiled at Ryoma. "What?"

"Why do you come to my house everyday?" She asked, sitting down on the couch. "Is it because of Karupin?"

"Well… Yeah? And also, I don't want Momo-chan to be the only one who gets to take Ryo-chan everywhere!" He answered, grinning.

"Oh…" Ryoma sighed. She stood up, and walked out of the living room to the main door. Eiji looked confused, before running after her, grabbing her shoulder.

"Why?"

"… Let go of me."

-x-

Eiji sat on Ryoma's bed, looking at Karupin with a confused air. "Why does Ryoma hate me?"

The cat just walked over to the desk, pulling out a book called 'Ryoma's Maths Books'. It then opened the book with its fat paws, poking at a page, mewing at Eiji. It was as if it was asking him to read it.

The redhead curiously went to the cat, lifting the book and reading it.

_Kikumaru came over to the house again today. Why does he do it? It doesn't seem like he does it for my company. Just Karupin's. I've asked Ryoga about this, but he just shakes his head, saying that he's a "fucking idiot"._

Eiji frowned at that. "I'm not a 'fucking idiot.'"

_So, why does he do it? Is he mocking me?_

"_Mocking_ Ryoma? Why would I do that?" He wondered, before going back to reading the disguised diary.

_Is he mocking me because he knows that I like him? I don't get it. He doesn't seem like the type to do that-_ The book fell onto the table with a _thud!_

_Ryoma _likes_ me…?_ He thought, shocked. He looked at his shaking hands, his mind in turmoil. _I…_

"Tadaima!"

Eiji's head snapped up, realizing Ryoma came back. _Oh shit!_ He quickly put the book back, and sat beside Karupin, pretending to play with the cat. He heard her footsteps getting closer to her room, and a bead of sweat trailed down his neck.

"Eiji-senpai?"

Ryoma had arrived at her room, and had opened the door.

"I… Don't come here for only Karupin," Eiji said slowly, looking up from the cat. "I… I just come here to see how you are at home: if you have any sadness here." He stood up, standing beside Ryoma. "I'm sorry Ryoma. Karupin took out your diary, and flipped it to a page."

The dark-green haired girl froze. _Diary…?_

"I couldn't help but read it. I'm sorry, Ryoma."

"… Oh…" She muttered. She knelt down on the floor, and Karupin trotted to her arms. "Well, it's better out in the open, isn't it?"

"I… I've never noticed it," Eiji said in his slow voice. "But I'm sorry that I can't return your feelings. I- I only see you as a sister. A younger one,"

"Well, it's better than being friends," Ryoma replied, looking at him with watery eyes. "But I'm glad to know you've told me the truth, Kikumaru… Nii-san."

Eiji smiled sadly. "I guess, imouto-chan."


	3. For The Thrills

For The Thrills

Pairing: Ryoma x Fuji (Thriller Pair)

**Warning: Mentions of sex, etc.**

She was up against the wall, his lips pressed against her neck as they both heaved for breath, her fingers in his hair and gripping his shirt, his hands clutching at her waist. There was a sudden silence in their pause.

The only thing they could hear was their breathing, and the beating of hearts the only feeling that constantly reminded them of life.

_Thud, thud, thud…_

Shuusuke's barely opened eyes met Ryoma's caramel-gold eyes. "I… Don't think we should go any farther."

She looked at him in confusion, her grip slowly getting less tight. "Why?"

He let go of her hips, sliding out of her grip. "You might regret it in the future." As he stood up, Ryoma pulled him back, pressing her lips against his.

"Don't go," She whispered into his ear, her arms around his neck. His eyes slowly opened, the icy-blue orbs that petrified everyone who saw them. He looked into her eyes, not seeing her flinch.

He stayed quiet, allowing her to move him on the bed. He watched her, curled up against him, and thought back to when he had first met the dark-haired girl. It was just by chance.

-x-

Fuji was going around a small town, taking pictures or random objects that caught his eye; the little bird that sat on a glass fountain, a couple of children playing tag, the chalk piece that sat beside an abandoned drawing… Something emerald shimmered.

He turned around to see a girl running across a tennis court with incredible speed, hitting the ball with amazing power that contradicted her tiny body. He watched her score a point (apparently the last one) and took a quick picture, just in time for her golden eyes to meet the camera, the only clear thing in a blur of greens and blue and yellows.

Fuji almost gasped. Her features were angelic, no, seraphic. Her big, feline eyes were set in a canvas of a pale gold, with bone structures that made shadows on her face striking. High cheekbones, small – but full – lips, long lashes. Her simple features enhanced her strange colouring… She was beautiful.

The girl seemed to realize her picture was taken by a stranger, and walked up to him, grabbing her bag. "Hello. Were you taking a picture of me?"

"Ah… I was." He answered, smiling his fake (yet serene) smile. He looked at the picture he'd taken. "I must say you're very photogenic."

She nodded. "Thank you. Who are you?"

Fuji looked at her contemplatively. _I haven't met anyone (much less a girl) who didn't know my name from looking at my face._ "Fuji Shuusuke, photographer."

She smiled softly. "Well, Fuji Shuusuke, photographer, I'm Echizen Ryoma, tennis-player. Nice to meet you."

It was a start to a highly volatile relationship.

-x-

Shuusuke smiled softly, feeling her nuzzle into his waist. He stroked her hair, staring at the ceiling. Although he'd had women before, they weren't innocents. Not like Ryoma. She hadn't been touched before. And she would stay untouched, until she allowed him to.

-x-

Every one of their many excursions around cities of Japan, America or England, Fuji let her stick to his side, and he would put his arm around her shoulders. He'd give men, who stared at the girl beside him, a glare with his half-opened eyes, smiling serenely.

He found it amusing how many men looked away straight away, looking somewhat scared.

But when she pulled at his jacket, he'd close his eyes and bend down, listening to what she wanted to say to him. He'd never hear the end of it if she found out that he was chasing away potential 'rapists'. She'd go on about how she wasn't defenceless, and that she knew which men were suitable for her, thank you very much.

Most of the time she spoke to him, she wanted ice cream, burgers or just to point out some weird person from the crowd. It was amusing how observant she was, and how she could spot the deficiencies on someone that most people couldn't see.

Such as now: she pointed out a guy with a funny haircut, who was scolding a boy around the same age as him with a bruise on his cheek. They could hear what they were talking about.

"Kikumaru! You shouldn't go around trying to save cats around the park unless you knew it wasn't going to jump on you and make you fall to the ground!"

"But Shuichiro…" The redhead ground out, pouting. "It was stuck in the tree looking miserable…"

"But still! What is Buchou going to say…" The raven-haired boy muttered.

Fuji suddenly stopped short. "O-Oishi?"

Oishi looked up, looking around. He spotted Fuji. "S-senpai?"

Ryoma looked lost. "You know them?"

Fuji smiled at Ryoma. "They were in my high school tennis team."

"Ah."

Oishi had dragged his friend over to Fuji, grinning. "I haven't seen you for a couple of years, Mister Famous Photographer!"

Fuji just continued smiling. "Nice to see you too, Oishi. Eiji still your doubles partner?"

"Ah, the Golden Pair is still running!" Eiji chirped. He then looked at the girl beside Fuji, and his eyes widened. He wiggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively. "Your girlfriend?"

Ryoma shrugged. Fuji didn't answer.

"I'm Echizen Ryoma." She introduced, putting her hand out.

Oishi took her hand and shook it. "Oishi Shuichiro. This is Eiji Kikumaru."

"Hey, Ryoma-chan!" His friend chirped, grinning.

Fuji then asked, "How's Kunimitsu?" He then added in a lower voice to Ryoma, "He's Tezuka, my former tennis captain."

"He's fine." Oishi smirked suddenly. "Right now, he's teaching in Seigaku. He's the coach of the tennis team, after Ryuzaki stepped down, and the physical education teacher."

Fuji laughed softly. "I can imagine."

And so, Ryoma had met the Seigaku team, as well as the Rikkaidai and Hyotei teams. She, of course, had taken a liking to the Seigaku as Fuji had thought, and respected Tezuka tremendously after playing a match with him. She had a close friendship with Momoshiro after they had a conversation, but he had a habit of annoying her intentionally or not…

The trail of memories flickered as Shuusuke closed his eyes, succumbing to sleep's dark veil.

-x-

The next morning, Ryoma woke up to an empty bed, hugging a pillow instead of Shuusuke. She could hear the sound of toast popping out of the toaster, and the alluring scent of sausages frying.

While she didn't usually eat Western breakfasts, she could bear eating Shuusuke's cooking, as it was _so_ good. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up, feeling a satiny sheet slide off her stomach.

"You woke up?"

She answered with a yawn, and a quiet mumble.

Shuusuke laughed, putting two plates on the table of their shared home. He went over to Ryoma and picked her up, and then dropping her on a chair. "Eat up. I wouldn't want you to be all tired because I have something planned for you."

"Hm?"

"Just wait and see."

After a few hours, and a few whines (from Ryoma) later, they arrived at the location.

"The beach?"

Shuusuke merely just pointed to a house at the far end of the beach. "That's ours."

"Hm… So this beach is ours too?"

"I suppose."

Ryoma grinned. "And it's just the two of us?"

"Yes."

"… Have you ever had sex on a beach?"

Shuusuke looked at her in surprise. She'd never been this suggestive before… "No."

"Oh, good." Ryoma picked her bag up from Shuusuke's hands, and sauntered to the house. "I've wanted to try that."

… Dear God, what monster did he pick up that day?

-x-

It was around five o'clock when Ryoma had decided that she wanted to have sex. Like, _right now_.

When she mentioned it to Shuusuke, he momentarily shut down and rebooted, looking at her like she was crazy. She probably was, actually.

"… Now?" He asked.

"Yeah."

Shuusuke set down his camera onto the table. "Where?"

"Don't care,"

He pulled her against him, pressing his lips against hers. "This isn't just for the thrills, is it, Ryoma?"

"What makes you say that, Shuusuke?" She laughed softly, letting him take the lead. "Never."


	4. Let Me Sleep, Senpai Tachi

Let Me Sleep, Senpai-Tachi

Pairing: Ryoma x Jiro (Sleepy Pair)

The first time they were caught was by Momoshiro, who was looking around the school for his Ochibi-chan. He just stared at them for a whole minute, before bursting into laughter. They were tangled up on a very small cubby that let sunlight in, warming them. Jiro and Ryoma were both asleep, snuggled against each other.

The second time was by Tezuka, who was walking behind the bleachers. He found them under the seats, Ryoma hugging a drowsy Jiro to her torso, her face buried into his hair as she dreamt. He was appalled, but he raced off when Fuji walked by, giving him a sharp look (with his open eyes).

The third time was by Fuji, who was snapping pictures of the park. He looked at his pictures, and saw Jiro in the corner, apparently sleeping in a tree. He went to the tree and found Ryoma looking annoyed as Jiro mumbled something into her neck. He smirked at her pleading look, and took a picture, giving it to Eiji after printing it. Eiji was thrilled, and he made millions of copies.

At this moment, they were tangled up on the carpet, with a yawning Karupin in between them. They were both worn out from Inui's vicious training, and had dropped onto the nearest surface to sleep: the tennis ground benches.

Oishi had gotten worried about them getting colds (as it was nearing winter), and had brought them to his house, calling their parents and informing them. He then found Karupin stuck inside Ryoma's tennis bag, and let the cat out, which immediately jumped on Jiro, sleeping on his stomach.

The motherly teenager then called Eiji over, saying something about how cute they looked, but it seemed that he forgot about his calling Momoshiro over as well, and Fuji (Shuusuke), and Tezuka, and Takashi, and Kaido, and Inui, and Atobe, and Fuji (Yuuta)… He looked flustered as he answered the door, his younger sister following. She took one look at the regulars, and ran off, screaming.

"S-sorry about Suiko…" He muttered, letting them in. "She's still frightened of people who are thirty centimetres taller than her…"

Eiji bounced into the house, going straight to the sleeping two. He smirked at their close faces. "Just a centimetre apart…"

Atobe rolled his eyes (dramatically). "Ore-sama thinks that Jiro should _not_ mingle with commoners like her…! But…" He gave Ryoma an once-over, before he nodded. "Ore-sama supposes that it is okay, as the girl looks better than the average commoner."

Kaido hissed, smirking. "Fuji-senpai, do you have your camera…?"

The elder Fuji smirked. "What do you take me for?" He pulled out his camera, taking a picture at an angle that made them _look_ like they were kissing.

Ryoma took that time to move, groaning slightly. She curled into a ball, an annoyed Karupin waking up. Jiro stayed still, snoring slightly. The cat stuck its nose up, hopping out of the warmth and towards Kaido, knowing that he would play with it.

"Ore-sama thinks this is boring. Ore-sama is leaving!" Atobe announced, spinning around and walking off dramatically. Momoshiro found himself thinking that he'd do well in a theatre.

-x-

"J-Jiro…!"

"Huh-? Oh… Hello, Echizen."

Ryoma had tripped over a shoe – that seemed to be filled by Jiro's foot – and had fallen, looking at the shoe to see a leg connected to it.

"Eh- sorry." Ryoma said blushing, lowering her cap.

"Nah. Was my-" He yawned widely, looking at her blearily, "my fault. I chose to sleep there…" He yawned again.

Perhaps the theory that yawns were contagious was true. The dark-green haired girl yawned as well, covering her mouth. "Still…"

"Hey, what time is it?" Jiro asked, suddenly wide-awake.

"Oh, ten." She answered.

"SHIT! I'M LATE!" He yelled, shooting up, grabbing his bag. He then took her wrist, grinning sheepishly as he raced down the corridor. "Sorry about this, but I need to take you."

Ryoma blushed at the implications of his sentence. "W-where? Why?"

"To the tennis court- to meet Bunta-kun, of course!"

And so, the two began to develop a relationship – of friendship, I mean.

-x-

Ryoma shifted her head on her warm pillow, trying to get a better position. Once she'd settle down, she gave a soft sigh of contentment, ignoring the chirping of the birds outside, Karupin purring, Momoshiro snickering, Fuji humming a song…

"Let me sleep, baka oyaji, Ryoga-nii, whoever you are…" She groaned, snuggling back into her pillow. Which was moving slightly.

Wait. She opened her eyes, suddenly realizing what her head was on.

_Jiro's _lap_!_ She thought horrified. She sat down quickly, her cheeks a-flamed, apologizing to a red-faced and rigid honey-brunette. Ryoma rubbed her eyes, cursing under her breath in some Spanish that she picked up during her time in America.

_Fuckity-fuck-fuck-fuck_, Ryoma mentally chastised herself, glaring at Momoshiro.

Jiro laughed nervously, shying away from the somewhat (actually, _very_) annoyed girl beside him. Sure, women were scary, and they were nice, but Ryoma took those to the extreme. If she was scary, she made you piss in your pants, if she was nice, you'd freak out at the sugary voice and mannerisms.

Which made her mostly bad-tempered. Most people liked her as neutral, with a six-pack of Grape Ponta beside her. And a tennis racquet. As well as a basket filled to the brim with tennis balls.

Ryoma then seemed to get over her self-annoyance and smiled at Jiro sweetly. Freaking him out.

"Sorry." She said again. She then thanked Oishi – she recognized the house – and trotted out.

_Well… Bi-polar much?_ Jiro thought, laughing nervously. _Well, that makes Ryoma, Ryoma… The way I like her._


	5. Bunta Kun, Can You Buy Me Sweets?

Bunta-kun, Can You Buy Me Sweets?

Pairing: Ryoma x Marui (Sweet Pair **?**)

A young girl looked at the much elder boy with adoration, sitting on one of the many benches that surrounded the tennis court.

_Bunta-kun is so cool!_ She thought amazed, watching him practice.

The fourteen-year-old looked at the six-year-old from the corner of his eye, noting with pleasure that she was still there, and hadn't been kidnapped by some pedophilic-rapist-murderer.

After he completed his specified training, he walked to the little girl, drenched in sweat. "Well, Ryo-chan, where do you want to go?"

"Ice cream store!" She replied immediately. She looked at him with her big, gold eyes, pleadingly.

He melted. "It's fine, Ryo-chan." He crouched down, letting her run to him, clambering onto his back. "So, what flavour do you want?"

Ryoma put her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes happily. "What does Bunta-kun want?"

"Hm…" He theatrically added his 'thinking noises' to humor the giggling child. "Ah… I suppose that strawberry sound good, but vanilla is also one of my favourites… Caramel is also very tasty- but we can't forget chocolate! Black sesame is an ice cream that I wanted to try out, but then if I try that, kaa-san said that I should try out the red bean… What about you?"

She imitated his sounds, giggling the entire time. "I want cookie."

"Cookie? Why didn't I think of that?" Marui gasped, smiling as he heard her laughter trail after them. He could see some elder people staring at the two of them, cooing about how cute those siblings were together.

_Heh, she's not my sister. She's my father's friend's daughter,_ he thought amusedly. _But I suppose that we look like siblings, the way we act together…_

"Cookie's good," She said, as if she was explaining to her puppy that he wasn't supposed to bark at the tree. "And it had _cookies_ in it. That's why cookie's good."

_Ah, such innocent logic,_ Marui smiled. "But chocolate has chocolate in it. And vanilla has vanilla in it. So does mango…"

"But cookie has _real_ cookie in it!" Ryoma explained, poking his cheek. "Chocolate just looks like it. It's just milk."

"And sugar," He added.

"Sugar? I want sweets! Bunta-kun, can you buy me sweets?" She asked in her cutesy-voice, peering at him with her big, gold eyes. Which made him melt every time he saw them.

"Sure," Marui changed his direction to walk to the confection shop. "But you can't eat ice cream then."

"Okay," She said. "I want a chocolate, I want a lollipop, I want a cake, I want a toffee, I want a-"

Marui laughed again. "You can't have that much; it won't fit in your poor stomach!"

She pouted. "But… Can I have a lollipop?"

"Sure, anything for the little Echizen," He agreed, crouching down so that she could hop off. She immediately ran off into the store, looking at everything. He smiled indulgently, settling by the gum-section for her to tire out and to walk back to him, her arms filled with lollipops, chocolate and Pokemon stickers. He never really did get why the store put those stickers there anyway.

So he stood there for ten minutes, listening to the Echizen cause chaos by running around, excitedly. Then, she walked to him, bedraggled and her arms filled with lollipops, chocolate and Digimon (he was wrong! Those were Digimon that he spotted earlier…) stickers.

He paid for her sweets, putting them into her bag, and letting her take his hand as they walked out. Leaving behind a shop that was chaotic with messes everywhere, and people who had melted under her big, gold eyes.

-x-

"Bunta-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you buy me sweets?" A fourteen-year-old Ryoma asked the twenty-two-year-old Marui.

"Sure, Ryo-chan."


	6. Royal By Blood Or Not

Royal by Blood… Or Not.

Pairing: Ryoma x Atobe (Royal Pair) **Requested by BadyGuz**

Ryoma actually didn't know how Monkey King managed to persuade her into wearing a dress. She really didn't. Right now, he was looking smug (as always) by her side, wearing some designer clothes, and a pair of 'Dolce & Gabbana' sunglasses on his head.

It was actually just supposed to be a 'casual' date, but it seemed that Ryoma and Keigo had different views on what 'casual' was. Ryoma's view on casual was just a simple t-shirt, jeans and some sneakers. However, Keigo's view was very different. A formal long-sleeved shirt-jacket, a shirt inside, jeans and a pair of classy shoes. All of them designer, of course.

… It was really itchy in the dress. _Is there itching powder inside?_ Ryoma wondered, trying to ignore the itch on her thigh, caused by the lace.

She scowled, her gold eyes darkened. "Remind me why I'm here."

"Ore-sama won the bet, but Ore-sama thinks that _you_ got the better deal… A day in my glorious, wonderful presence! Bask in my prowess, glory and awe!" Keigo announced, smirking (down) at the (significantly) shorter of the two.

"… I," She retorted in her most sharp tone, "Monkey King, do _not_, and never had, and never will, ever, _ever_, want to 'bask in you glory', as you seem to be delusional about. Besides; I'd rather go out with _Fuji_-senpai and suffer his sadistic ways a million times than be seen with _you_ as my…" She shivered at the thought. "My _boyfriend_."

Keigo was graciously bestowed his lavish attentions of Ryoma, spoiling her whenever he had an opportunity, and he let her actually _touch_ his godly body…! And guess what she repaid him with? That's right, with snarky words! What an ungrateful, aesthetically pleasing, rude girl! She should be bowing over to him, thanking him for everything! … But that wouldn't be Ryoma, and she'd just be one of those many fangirls that seemed to populate like rabbits.

He thought for a moment. He then smirked slightly. "Too bad, Ryoma-_chan_," His smirk widened. "We, yes, I said _we_, are _perfect_ for each other. Don't deny it, my sweet little brat, two obviously _superior_ beings aren't supposed to mingle with plebeians." He tossed his (very much beloved) hair back triumphantly, careless that he looked stupid in Ryoma's eyes. _Idiotic, even,_ she thought.

"I'm a pleb." Ryoma returned immediately, in her most annoyed voice.

"Nuh uh," He shook his finger (_in a very gay manner_, Ryoma added mentally) back and forth in the universal sign for 'no, don't or you were very, very naughty'. "Since I claimed you as my future wife-" – "W-what?" She choked on the breath she was taking in. – "Ahem, my future wife, you stopped being a plebeian, and became a superior being. Like me."

Ryoma couldn't understand his logic. Sure, she _could_ be considered a 'superior' as she had the Samurai as her father (that perverted baka named Nanjiro), but she didn't think it counted. Not, at, all. Oh well. Men were different creatures from the more better women. … Maybe she should just go lesbo. At least she'd be able to understand her partner… Nah.

"Oh, we've arrived at the restaurant," Keigo announced.

Restaurant? Ryoma stepped out of the car – meaning limo, in Atobe-speak – and grinned suddenly. "Hell yeah."

Thank Kami-sama that he did his homework… A greasy hamburger was waiting for her with her name written all over it. Waiting for her to indulge in its wonderful taste.

Maybe Keigo was satisfactory for a partner-

She shivered. She dispelled the thought, and just decided to milk the date for all its worth. Loads, and loads of hamburgers, fries and Coke. And an empty wallet, courtesy of Keigo.


	7. Sensuality, The New Fragance

Sensuality, The New Fragrance

Pairing: Ryoma x Yukimura (Sensual Pair) **Requested by: Trancy Phantomhive and BadyGuz**

"I've never noticed, you have quite the unique smell."

"Are you saying I smell bad?"

Seiichi chuckled at that. "No."

"Hm." Ryoma decided to ignore him in favour of Smash Bros, where she had to defeat Sonic to be able to get him into her crew.

Seiichi let the silence go on, his finger twirling her shoulder-length hair, watching as Ganondorf repeatedly punched the blue 'hedgehog' (Seiichi didn't know _how_ that _thing_ was a hedgehog) in the face, and made it fall into a hole in the middle of the stage.

"GAME!" The invisible announcer yelled out as a sparkly red title came out.

He put his nose against her neck, taking a breath. "You smell nice. It's not like anything I know- it's a mixture of smells."

"And?" Ryoma asked, clicking on 'Subspace Emissary', to continue where she left off. She clicked on the newest point of the game – entering the purple bubble thing – and looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"I like it. A lot." Seiichi continued to nuzzle her neck, distracting her. A weird robot-like thing killed the angel-guy.

"Don't do that," She growled, clicking the 'yes' button that appeared on the screen. Those coin-thingies with the characters flew up.

"Why?" He asked in his most innocent voice, smiling into her skin. _Ah, Fuji, you have corrupted me. _He licked the skin under his lips.

"… You're distracting-!" She gasped as he bit her neck. The game console fell from her hands and onto the floor; and the purply-robot thing was hitting the Angel-guy who didn't have a puppeteer to command his movements. _Ha. You're not taking my Ryoma's time from me._

Ryoma scowled, hitting the start button of the console. "You're annoying."

"… Mm…" He took another deep breath of her hair. "What shampoo are you using?"

"You are unbearable."

"I really like this smell. I wonder if it would have the same effects if I use it?"

"You're too feminine."

"Oh, really?" His eyes gleamed, and the smile on his face turned predatory. "I wonder who was on bottom last night? I seemed to have forgotten…"

"Shut up!" Ryoma hissed, putting her hand on his mouth. He chuckled, not bothering to remove her fingers. She did once he licked her fingers. "You're so annoying." She repeated.

"Hm." Yukimura relaxed his smile from predatory to serene. He then had an inspiring thought. _… Perfect._

-x-

"What the _fuck_?"

"What? I just… Yeah."

"… That does _not_ smell like me."

Seiichi smirked, sniffing the small bottle in his hand. "Yes it does."

_Sensuality, the new fragrance. Only in Rikkaidai today._


	8. Nya? Went The Neko

Nya? Said the Neko

Pairing: Ryoma x Eiji (Neko Pair) **Requested by: BadyGuz**

Ryoma was lying happily in the sunlight, basking in the warmth. Her black-green fur rippled in the light when she stretched, sighing contently. _This feels nice._ She thought to herself, putting a lazy paw over her snout to stop herself from yawning.

But, soon enough, a dark-red furred cat bounded over to ruin her perfectly inactive day.

"Ryoma!" He purred. Kikumaru grinned a catty smile at her, nudging her with his nose. "Get up, nya!" She ignored him, curling up into a tighter ball and hid her face under her tail. Kikumaru frowned. He grabbed her tail with his teeth and pulled it off her face. He looked adorable with a dark green tail between his sharp, small teeth… But not to the owner of said tail.

Ryoma growled, and snapped at him with a paw of unsheathed claws. "Go away!" She hissed, her fur rising.

"But…"

She looked away from his big, brown eyes. She _knew_ she would melt if she saw them.

"Ryoma…" He whined, poking her shoulder with his nose. He nudged her three times. "Let's go! Kirihara and the others are waiting, nya!"

"… No." Ryoma stalked off to go into her house. She knew that her owner – a human by the name of Kaido Kaoru – would chase the unruly cat away, and give her pets… Mm… She couldn't help but let off a purr as she imagined the feel of Kaido's calloused hands brushed at her fur, scratching all the itchy spots behind her ears.

Kikumaru stayed at the cat flap, not wanting to repeat what happened when he last entered Ryoma's house. Her human had saw the two arguing, and had thrown him out, asking Ryoma something in his human-speak.

_Victory,_ she thought happily, jumping onto the couch beside her owner. She purred again when he pet her softly, talking into a gray thing that he held in his hand. She heard snitches of names of his friends, like 'Tezuka', 'Momo-baka', 'Inui', 'Fuji' and some guy called 'Oishi', like the other cat that lived with Kikumaru in his owner's house.

She liked Fuji. He gave her treats – i.e. catnip – and rubbed her back very nicely. He was her favourite human after her Kaido.

She saw Karupin – her sister from a younger litter – saunter over, her eyes wide. "Ryoma."

"Karupin," Ryoma greeted. "Where've you been?" But there was no point in asking. She could smell the scent of Nurdle – Momo-baka's cat – on her.

"Oh, I've been over at Nurdle's." Karupin purred at the thought of her mate.

"Oh."

A few months later, in late December, Ryoma was sleeping on top of the pillow that was beside the crackling fire in that metal box that had a long tunnel that opened to the sky outside. It was very, very cold, and Ryoma _hated_ being cold.

Karupin was given to Momo-baka after she got pregnant with Nurdle's kittens, and she was dreadfully bored. She didn't have anyone to play with.

Well, Kikumaru still came over whenever Kaido wasn't there, but she always chased him out unless Oishi was with him.

"Hey Ryoma, nya!"

She scowled, ignoring him. She looked into the fire, and shuffled a bit closer.

"Ry-o-ma!" Kikumaru jumped on her, licking her shoulder. "I'm bored, nya!"

"… Nya, said the neko."

"What?"

"Nya, said the neko." She repeated. She looked at him with her sharp eyes. "Are you that incompetent at understanding your own language?"

"Hn," Kikumaru looked vaguely annoyed. "I came over here to play!"

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm tired."

"Why?"

"Go away."

"Why, nya?"

"You're annoying."

"We established that months ago!"

"You're very annoying."

"So-?"

-x-

_That was weird._

Ryoma blinked open her eyes, and sat up. She glanced down to see Karupin purring on the pillow beside her, sitting on Kikumaru's face. She giggled.

"Oh, Karupin, get off him!" She pulled her cat off Kikumaru's face, and smiled at her cat. "Don't bother him. He had a hard day yesterday."

"I'll say, nya."

Ryoma glanced at Kikumaru's barely-slits eyes and bent down, pressing her lips against his once. "Nya, said the neko."


	9. Brats United

Brats United

Pairing: Ryoma x Kirihara (Brat Pair) **Requested by:** **animeangel105**

It was another one of those days that Ryoma and Akaya had agreed to swap genders again, causing mayhem of confused neighbours that wondered if they were either female or male.

So, the two were wandering down the streets, Ryoma in her (black) t-shirt and a pair of baggy cargo pants, and Akaya in a loose (baby blue) sweater and a (pink-and-black checkered) skirt.

"Ryoma-_kun_," Akaya drawled, his arm casually slung around her waist. "Where are you taking us?"

"Well, _Aka-chan_," Ryoma answered, smirking at his affronted look on being called 'baby'. "We are going to the local tennis courts."

"That's why I'm holding the tennis racquets?" He asked bluntly.

"Yes."

"Aren't the men supposed to hold everything?"

"Exactly."

"… Wait." Akaya blinked, before he laughed. "You're admitting _I_ wear the pants in the relationship?"

"If you prefer," Ryoma drawled the came way Akaya did, "I can take the proverbial 'pants', if you find it hard to believe…"

"No!"

Ryoma pulled his arm off her waist. "Well, answer me this, then. Who initiates the kisses?"

"You."

"Exactly. _I_ wear the _pants_, _you_ have the pant_ies_." She snickered, dancing out of the reach of his long arms. She smirked at his slightly reddened eyes. "But anyway… I bet that I can win this time… Only using the basics."

"Hah, as _if_." Akaya laughed, latching his arm around Ryoma's neck, and bopped the shorter one with his knuckles. "Twenty bucks?"

"Deal."

In the end, Ryoma had to give him twenty dollars, because Akaya had managed to get Ryoma to use the Twist Serve.

-x-

Oishi blushed heavily as he stood (shocked) at the doorway. His widened eyes were fixed upon the two teenagers inside the room, snogging the daylights out of themselves.

_Echizen and Kirihara!_ He thought, horrified. His eyes stayed fixed upon them. He then shut the door and ran off, trying not to scream girlishly as he mentally washed his eyes. Echizen_, the freshman kid and _Kirihara_, the junior kid!_

No, Oishi was not homophobic. He was just… _Shocked_ to find two teenagers making out in the locker rooms, holding onto his street clothing with the intent to change…

He shuddered.

_What's buchou going to do if he sees them?_

-x-

Ryoma smirked into Akaya's mouth, one of her legs still hooked around his waist. He moaned slightly into her lips, one of his hands sliding up her shirt.

"You owe me ten bucks, kid." She mumbled, looking at him in his green eyes. He rolled them. "I _told_ you Oishi was going to run off."

"You said it was going to be Eiji. Five dollars."

"Seven."

"Six."

"Deal."

She then blinked. "But why did he run off?"

Akaya smirked, ruffling her slightly-past-the-shoulders-length hair. "You still look like a boy. And you still haven't told the others that you're a girl."

"Oh, right." Ryoma smirked, before pulling him into another kiss. "Whatever."

-x-

A couple of weeks after that incident, and a couple of threats (i.e. castration courtesy of Ryoma) towards Oishi, Yukimura, the buchou of Rikkaidai, and Tezuka, the buchou of Seishu Gakuen, had both decided that their teams needed a break, and had arranged a trip to the beach.

Of course, Akaya, Eiji, Marui, Nio and Momoshiro were thrilled. Ryoma was not. Why? Because the only swimsuit she had was a bikini… That her hentai-oyaji had given with a perverted delight.

She scowled, feeling a bit uncomfortable with only a t-shirt (her oyaji's old one that was three sizes too big) to cover herself. She stayed beside Akaya, an arm around her waist. "Why am I here?"

"I gave you my puppy eyes."

"Right."

-x-

Fuji smiled serenely beside Yukimura, watching the uncomfortable girl. "You know Ryoma's a girl?"

"Yes. I was aware." Yukimura answered. His own smile was tinted with a trace of amusement.

"I believe that your Kirihara will reveal her gender… By unconventional methods."

"Aa."

-x-

Ryoma scowled when he pulled her towards the volleyball game that had just started. "Let's play!" Akaya yelled, his hand gripped around her thin wrist.

"Let's not." She replied, digging her heels into the sand, trying not to flip over and smash into the sand. She ignored the smirking of the tennis regulars around them.

"Come on!"

"No."

"Please?"

"If you keep doing that, I'm not going to kiss you for the next week." (Insert giggling, shocked looks, etc.)

"What?"

The girl smirked, her scowl fading for a moment. "Yes, I said that."

"Come _on_, you boring woman!" Akaya whined.

"Shut it." She growled, glaring again. Akaya _knew_ that he was supposed to keep his mouth shut about her gender.

"NO!"

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma replied. Akaya's arms shot out to wrap around her waist, and lifted her up. She then yelped, screaming, "GET YOUR ARMS OFF ME, YOU PERVERTED BAKA-!" She screamed louder when Akaya threw her into the sea.

_SPLASH!_

Akaya shivered when she stood up, her shirt clinging to her like a second skin, her hair frazzled. "Kirihara…"

He looked over his shoulder to see all the tennis players staring at Ryoma in shock. You'd be too, if you saw a guy magically turn into a girl. With boobs, meaning no penis (oh, the horror!).

"You. Are. Dead." She hissed, taking a step closer to him with each word. He stayed in his spot, knowing that she would literally rip his spleen out if he moved. He tried not to listen to his teammates whisper about how stupid that was.

Ryoma reached up to grab his hair (tightly, as to cause a _lot_ of pain), pull him down to her level (him wincing) and just said: "Ryoga is going to know about this."

He paled further.

_Shit._


	10. Lips As Sweet As Sugar

Lips As Sweet As Sugar

Pairing: Ryoma x Marui (Sweet Pair **?**) **Requested by: Trancy Phantomhive**

Yes, this was clichéd. But it wasn't like Ryoma could deny it. Bunta's lips tasted as sweet as sugar. She purred when he continued to brush her hair, chewing on the toffee that she just put in his mouth.

"Ryo-chan," He began, working on a knot in her waist-length hair. "What do you think about kids?"

She blinked. Kids? What about them? Did he want a child?

"… They're fine as long as they have an aptitude to know when not to scream, love tennis and don't drool on me. Why?"

He just smiled, kissed her cheek, looking into her eyes through the mirror. "Secret."

Ryoma frowned slightly, turning to face him. "Secret?"

"Yeah," He replied, grinning. Bunta stroked her cheek once, before standing up. "Well, we got to meet the parents in an hour or two… Let's get ready, shall we?"

"Mm."

While it had been a few years since they got married; the two lovers still felt like it was in the honeymoon stage. Fuji had mentioned teasingly that he was jealous of the two, who were always seen together, holding hands, talking in low voices.

Ryoma didn't argue when Bunta pressed a dark green dress into her hands, telling her to wear it. After all, she wouldn't want him to pout, making her feel all guilty and annoyed at herself! However, she did wonder why he bade her to wear the dress.

And who _chose_ the dress. (She had suspicions on Nio Masaharu, Bunta's closest friend. She sometimes made snarky comments on if he hadn't fallen in love with her, he'd be gay for Nio. He'd just smirk, kissing her once, saying, "Well, I met you, didn't I?" She didn't protest when he'd put all his attentions on her for the next few days, sending her to cloud nine.)

"Could you help me with the zipper?" Ryoma asked, turning around to motion at the metal hooks at the back of the dress. She moved her hair to let Bunta's slender fingers fasten the zip. Once he did, she gave him a smile. "Thanks."

Bunta just smirked. "You're welcome. Just hand me all the praises you have, and my ego will grow to the size of China, Ryo-chan."

"You're impossible sometimes, Bunta." She replied, going on her tippy-toes to kiss his lips. "Are we going?"

"If I decide not to ravish you," He replied, pulling her against his hip. He gave her an indiscreet look down the cleavage, laughing as she smacked his head.

"Let's just go, alright? It'll be annoying if my oyaji thinks that we're having sex in the car, and comes to our house to 'supervise' us." Ryoma rolled her eyes at her father's actions. "Let's just go."

"Fine, fine," He replied, still laughing.

-x-

"Well, Bunta, wasn't that _enjoyable_?" Ryoma asked sarcastically, stepping into the car, barefooted. She carried her sneakers (that had _totally_ clashed with her dress) in her hands. "My oyaji with his innuendoes, your oyaji with his innuendoes, my kaa-san with her threats and your kaa-san with her threats, all make a very, very wonderful night out."

"Your sarcasm, while entertaining, is definitely not needed," Bunta replied. He clambered into the driver's seat, and inserted the key into the ignition. "So… We're not doing this for the next two years."

"Yes."

"Agreed."

The two nodded once, staring at each other with amused eyes. Bunta burst into laughter, snickering as he pressed down on the accelerator. Ryoma rolled her eyes, used to her husband's childish humor.

She then thought about something, and turned to look at Bunta with her golden eyes. Bunta glanced at her questioningly, before looking at the road again.

"What is it, Ryo-chan?" He asked. One of his hands went out to prod her shoulder.

"About earlier…" She began, hesitating. Ryoma bit her lip, closing her eyes for a second. "What was it, about children?"

Bunta stayed silent, his brown eyes glued to the road. His hand (which had started to travel down her arm) stopped, and brushed her elbow. "Well… Nio wanted us to be his kids' – he had twins – godparents."

"Aa." Ryoma leaned into the cushioned surface of her chair. "… Well… It'll be rude to say no."

"And he's my brother." Bunta chuckled. He kissed her softly, his eyes not leaving the road. "Apparently, his wife wanted us to choose their middle names. One boy and one girl."

Ryoma's eyes widened, and she glanced at him. "Middle names?"

"Yeah."

-x-

A day later, after 'that talk', Ryoma found out something.

"BUNTA!" She yelled, throwing a cardboard box into the bin beside the toilet bowl. A harried-looking redhead popped into the room, his shirt halfway buttoned.

"Ryo-chan? What happened-"

She pointed at the little plastic stick on the table. "Your fault."

… _Damn. Looks like the couch will be my next best friend now._

The stick had a blue positive sign on it.

**-x-**

OMAKE (because this is the badass tenth chapter!)

"When do you think this happened, sir?"

"A month ago?"

"… Exactly _when_, a month ago?"

"Erm… Dunno."

A cough, and a wince as Ryoma stepped on Bunta's foot.

"Maybe the middle?"

"Ah."

Ryoma smiled angelically at the doctor when he turned to look at her. "Yes?" She asked.

"When do _you_ think you two conceived?"

"I wouldn't know. We had sex every day that month." She replied, still beaming at the red-faced doctor.

_15-love, to Echizen._ Nio thought, cackling outside.


	11. Cocky Is Not A Brown, You Know?

Cocky Is Not A Brown, You Know?

Pairing: Ryoma x Shishido (Cocky Pair **?**) **Requested by: ChocoholicAddict22**

Ryoma was always hopeless in anything to do with art. Sure, she could work a brush, pencil, eraser, paint, et cetera, but… She didn't get-slash-understand the difference between 'forest green', and 'hunter's green', or 'Prussian blue' with 'royal navy'.

So, her art teacher saw her as a hopeless case, never to be able to revive- no… It was actually: "never to be able to _bloom_, into the 'artistic angel that she could be'."

But it wasn't like she cared. After all, what did art have to do with her tennis? Or Karupin, for that matter.

"Echizen!"

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard someone yell her name out into her ear. She fought back the reaction to wince and scowled at said yeller.

"What, Shishido?" She snarled.

Shishido smirked down at her from underneath the shadow of his cap. "Well, Echizen, since you asked _ever-so-nicely_, I'm going to bestow unto you my answer…"

"Then get to the point, billboard," She replied, busying herself with the pencil and paper that Hachiko-sensei gave them, to draw whatever came into mind.

He rolled his eyes, flicking her nose. "Well, shortie," – Ryoma fought to _not_ hiss at him with anger, at both the flick and the not-self-appointed nickname – "I wanted to ask whether or not you knew the answer to this… Do you know the difference between 'Khaki' and 'Cocky'?"

… Ryoma still could _not_ believe the _idiocy_ of the boy (no, she would _not_ call him a man until he was sixty years old) standing behind her. I mean _seriously_, who asks such a stupid question…?

"Khaki is a brown colour. Cocky is a personality trait." Ryoma said monotonously, sketching a badly drawn outline of Karupin, her much-loved and very-cute Himalayan kitty.

"Wrong!" Shishido crowed out triumphantly. He plopped himself down on the seat beside her and pulled a piece of paper from the centre of the table. He snatched the pencil from Ryoma's hands and began to sketch a hasty picture of an angry Ryo-chan glaring at the rest of the Seishuu Gakuen regulars.

"… Then _enlighten_ me, O Mighty Know-It-All," She droned, taking the pencil back and throwing him a random one from the pile beside Horio, who was boasting about his 'seven-years-experience-in-drawing' to a bored audience of zero.

"Well," Shishido started, grinning at her with a Cheshire cat's grin, "_cocky_ is a brown, that's normally found on those safari clothing, and _khaki_ is a personality trait, when a person's arrogant. Even Akaya-kun said so!"

"… Akaya-senpai's English is utter bull, and you know it," Ryoma said bluntly. She dabbed a bit at the Karupin-drawing with an eraser, her eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Besides… Have you even checked the dictionary?"

"Er… No."

"Exactly. Idiot."

Shishido frowned slightly, before deciding that Ryo-chan should have a horrid look like a gargoyle on her face, and rubbed her original face out, before sketching a new face onto the white spot on the paper. "Echizen."

"What now?" She sighed, crumpling the cartridge paper into a ball and throwing it into the bin that was conveniently beside her.

"… So 'cocky' isn't a brown?" He asked.

"No."

"And 'khaki' isn't a personality trait."

"No."

"Oh. Did I mix them up…?" He wondered, finishing Oishi's hair.

"Yes. Cocky is not a brown, you know?" Ryoma said rhetorically, looking at him with a smirk.


	12. Cats Can Climb Pillars

Cats Can Climb Pillars

Pairing: Ryoma x Tezuka (Pillar Pair) **Requested by: PrincessOli**

Let's pretend the Seigaku regulars were children. Let's pretend that they were all taken care of by Fuji Yuuta. Let's also pretend that they were also prodigies… At annoying said Fuji.

"SHUUSUKE!" Yuuta screamed, stomping heard throughout the entire house. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Shuu snickered from underneath the staircase, a reluctant Kuni sitting beside him. What did our dear little Kuni _ever _do to deserve this…?

"Hear that? Nii-chan's mad." Shuusuke said, stating the obvious. "And _I_ caused it!"

"… Don't let your guard down, Shuu-chan," Kuni said in a soft voice, his eyes hidden from behind frames.

The two boys caught their breaths as footsteps went their way. Yuuta wasn't yelling anymore. It could be him. Kuni hid his face, wincing as the door opened…

"Shuu-chan? Kuni-chan?"

It was Kiku. Thank God.

"Kiku-chan!" Shuu breathed, grinning. His closed eyes curved into a pleasant smile. "Hi!"

Kiku was holding a little cat-doll, his thumb firmly in his mouth. "Yuu-nii was very mean. He threw all o' my dollies on the floor."

Shuu smiled, pulling the younger one into a soft hug. "S'all right. At least they can say they survived Nii-san's-"

"FUJI SHUUSUKE!" Yuuta bellowed, with his eyes alighted on the brunette child. "WHY DID YOU SPRAY _OIL_ ALL OVER MY CLOTHES!"

Shuu grinned at him, scampering off. "Catch me if you can!"

… Really. Why did God send him into this pitiful life…? Kunimitsu groaned as Yuuta found him there. _Damn. No chocolate for the rest of the week._

-x-

Ryuu looked under her bed. No, it wasn't there. Ryuu looked into the high part of the bookshelf, standing on her tippy-toes. No, it wasn't there. Ryuu looked behind all of Ruru-chan's toys. No, it wasn't there… She pouted; frustrated that she couldn't find Karu-chan.

"Karu-chan!" She called out, gripping onto the small treat that Haru-chan gave her to give to give to her beloved kitty. "Karu-chan! I have your catnip!" She pouted again. … Was Haru-chan wrong? He was always right. Data never lied, didn't it? She blinked when she bumped into someone's back. "Owie!"

Shui blinked. "Sorry, Ryuu-chan. Are you alright?" He looked her over, biting his lip. Momo, who was beside him, looked at her with his big purple eyes, a grin settled snugly on his lips.

"Hey, Ryuu," He greeted.

She smiled at them both. "I'm fine, Shui-chan… Momo, did you see Karu-chan?"

"No…" Momo and Shui answered simultaneously.

"What did Haru-chan say?" Shui asked. "He ought to know…"

"He said that Karu-chan had the possibility of thirty-something percent of being in the garden, and I've checked… A sixty-something percent of being in the living room, and I've checked…" Ryuu said, pouting again, counting with her fingers. "And I've checked the entire house!"

"Did you ask Yuu-nii-san?" Momo questioned, scratching his head.

"No…" The dark-green haired girl shifted her feet. "He was angry."

The two boys understood immediately. No one wanted to be under the wrath of Fuji Yuuta.

-x-

"Hello, Karupin. Are you out here to be away from Yuuta?"

"Mreow!"

"Yeah. Thought so."

Kuni sat down beside the cat, and picked it up, placing Karupin on his lap. He snuggled his head into the cat's fur, and sighed. _… And I thought that I lived by my motto of 'Don't let your guard down'. _Karupin purred, his blue eyes closing.

"Where's Ryo-chan?" He asked the cat. After all, the cat had always had a close bond with said girl.

The cat seemed to shrug.

"Oh."

-x-

"KARU-CHAN!" Ryuu yelled out excitedly. She jumped from behind the screen door and towards Kuni, and hugged both him and her cat. "I thought I lost you!"

Kuni blushed. "I…"

"Now, Karu-chan, you should know that you shouldn't climb Pillar-san," Ryuu scolded. She picked the Himalayan cat up and kissed the top of its head. "I thought you died-ed."

Kuni blinked. _Pillar-san?_

"Let's go back in, Karu-chan," The girl chirped, walking back into the house, leaving a bewildered boy behind her. "Karu-chan, while cats can climb pillars, it's not nice to do so on Pillar-san."


	13. Love Between Ryo Siblings

Love Between The Ryo Siblings

Pairing: **family** Ryoma x Ryoga (Ryocest Pair) _and Ryoma x Fuji (Thrill Pair)_ **Requested by: animeangel105**

**Note: This was so annoying to write… I couldn't think of any ideas, so I randomly wrote. Don't blame me for the crappiness of this chapter! I blame you, animeangel105! xD Oh right. There's Thrill pair in this, because I couldn't think of another guy to place… Yeah.**

Ryoga never thought that he'd see the day his sister got married. His lovely, ultimate-cutie-on-the-universe, tomboy, annoying, Ponta-freak, cat-loving, tennis-obsessed sister was getting _married_. … How lovely. His younger sister was hitched and on the way to having a kid while he wasn't even in a commitment.

He smiled at Ryoma, who was looking very nervous. It was rather adorable, the way she fretted on front of the mirror, wondering if she looked hideous ("No, you don't look hideous, imouto-chan,"), nervous ("Yes you do, imouto-chan,"), or sick ("You look somewhat sick, imouto-chan,"). She brushed the veil that was attached to her hair, her eyebrows almost touching.

"Stop worrying, Ryuu," Ryoga drawled, snickering softly, "Your Fuji isn't going to disappear on you."

"Oh he better not!" Ryoma answered, wishing she had a tennis racquet with her to quell the anxiety that welling up within her. "If he gets cold feet, I'm going to _murder_ Shuu! … After Oyaji does."

Ryoga snickered again. "It was fun, when you first brought him over. I thought he was going to piss in his pants."

"Shut up," She answered, smiling as well.

"What? I didn't mean to scare him _that_ much… I know that the threat of losing your balls is scary, but I didn't mean it," Ryoga said in a confused tone, his smile contradicting it.

"You were holding a bread knife, aniki," Ryoma sighed, wringing her hands. "And you should know how painful one is… After mom decided that she'd go after you, when you destroyed the kitchen."

He was silent.

"Hey…" Ryoga stood up, walking to his younger sister. He put his hands on her shoulder, and looked at her through the mirror. "Remember the days when I'd chase you up the oak tree?"

"Yeah." She replied.

"And the cliff that we'd jump off? And you clung onto me the first time you jumped?"

She was silent.

"You were cute then. Not much now," Ryoga snickered.

"Shut up."

"Nah." He reached up to poke at her elegantly styled hair. "It's rather sad that I can't ruffle your hair…" He shrugged. "Oh well. Is it alright if I give Fuji a reason to get cold feet?"

"Only if you stop him from running away," Ryoma answered. "If he runs, I'm going to murder you. Regardless if I go to jail."

-x-

_Dum… dum. Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum…_

Ryoga hummed along with the piano, watching as a for-once-cleaned-up Nanjiro walked Ryoma up the alley towards the eternally smiling Fuji. He smirked in satisfaction as Fuji's expression turned somewhat stoic when Ryoga thought their eyes met. He ignored what the priest was saying as he watched his sister take Fuji's hand, her face beaming.

_Since when did Ryoma become an adult?_ He thought, his dark brown eyes staring into the two's joined hands. _I still see her as the mud-covered kid on the football field, holding onto the tennis ball that had just hit oyaji on the head… _He leaned forward, putting his elbow on his knee, resting his head on his hand. _She's twenty-four now. That was sixteen years ago… Damn, I'm getting old. I'm twenty-eight!_

"You may now kiss the bride," He heard the priest say. Ryoga looked up in surprise, and flinched when he saw the two kissing.

"Ew," He muttered to himself. Now _that_ was worse than the time he walked in on Nanjiro in the shower. … He could still recall the amount of pubes on him. Yuck.

Such was the joy of the love between the Echizen family members… Disgust, annoyance, teasing, and so much more.


	14. Ah Un: Momo Has Bad Eyesight

Ah-Un: Momo Has Bad Eyesight

Pairing: Ryoma x Momoshiro (Ah-Un Pair)** Requested by: animeangel105**

"I'd like five cheeseburgers, two fries, a milkshake and a coke."

Momo looked at the person beside him surprise. He (or was it she? He couldn't tell,) was petite, reaching only up to his shoulders.

"H-hai," The counter-woman said in a shocked voice, her fingers tapping against the cashier. "Are you staying here, or do you want it-"

"Stay here," The person interrupted. Momo noticed that she (or was it he?) had a dark-emerald hair, almost black. "… How much?"

The woman told the person the price, and he (Momo decided on the person being male) paid. The person then turned around, and Momo noticed that he had a very unique shade of eyes… It was a golden-olive colour.

"Is that for a group?" Momo asked.

"No." The golden-eyed boy answered. "It's for myself."

"… You can _eat_ that much?" He asked surprised. He thought that he could eat that much…

"Excuse me? Your food is here." Momo turned to see a tray squished with food on front of him. "Thanks," he said to the woman.

"Is that for a group?" The boy asked mockingly.

"Not a group, for me and a friend," He told the boy.

The boy turned away, his hand reaching up to the cap and pulling it down. "Ah. I see." The boy decided not to reprimand the other about his bad grammar. Momo took the tray, and began walking towards where Eiji was sitting. He then noticed the boy beside him, also holding a tray.

"Going to sit with my friend and me?" He asked.

"Friend and I," The boy corrected. "And yes. The other tables are all filled, and it seemed that you are my only acquaintance – albeit a not very close one, as we have just met – here, so I decided to tag along, though just to have a seat."

_What a long-winded guy_, Momo thought, smirking, "So, if you can't eat all your food, I can take some?"

"It's not likely that would happen." Was the boy's only response before they arrived at the table, where Eiji was grinning at them like the Cheshire cat.

"Who's that?" The redheaded boy asked. He waited until they both set their trays down, and pounced on the boy, hugging him tightly. "She's so cute!"

The boy just blinked. Momo looked shocked. "Isn't he a guy?"

"Isn't she a girl, nya?" Eiji asked back, looking confused. He pulled away from the boy, and looked at him.

"… Can I eat?" The boy asked. He pulled himself off of Eiji's grip, and sat down on a chair, pulling his tray closer to himself.

"What's your name, Ochibi?" The redhead asked, beaming at the stranger.

"Echizen Ryoma."

"Echizen Ryoma?" Momo tasted the name. "I'm Momoshiro Takeshi… Call me Momo, though."

"I'm Kikumaru Eiji!" Eiji chirped, grabbing a cheeseburger from Momo's hands. "Call me Eiji-kun, or chan, nya!" Ryoma took a big bite out of one of his burgers.

"Hai." He then took a long draught from the coke.

"Hoi, hoi, Momo-chan, nya?" Eiji began, gulping down a bite of bread, cheese, beef and ketchup. "Did Tezuka-buchou say anything about who's singles three?"

"Singles three? Maybe me, mamushi or Kawamura…" Momo said. "Depends on how picky baa-chan is that day."

"Oishi and me are going to whip Hyotei's asses, nya!" The redhead cheered, throwing a fist into the air. "I'll bet that Fujiko's going to go all crazy with his Sparrow Return! Boom! Hyotei's going _down_, nya!"

"Hyotei? Isn't that the school where the guy… Er, Ayobe goes to?" Ryoma asked, his head going to one side.

"Ayobe? Do you mean _Atobe_?" Momo asked, snickering. "Yeah."

"Then that means you guys play tennis…" The boy said softly. He finished his third burger, and chewed on some fries.

"Hoi, yes we do!" Eiji nodded seriously. "I do acrobatic play, and doubles. Momo's an aggressive baseliner."

"Aa. I used to play tennis…" Ryoma said wistfully.

"Why don't you play any more?" Momo asked.

The capped boy looked at the purple-eyed boy. "… I don't play anymore, because it stopped being fun. And I was pretty damn good at it too, long ago."

Eiji blinked in astonishment. "What?"

"It's not fun." He repeated. "No one to play with, continuous losses to a guy over twice my age, an annoying brother that hides my racquets in places I can't reach. What do you think?"

Momo snickered again, reaching to take the last burger on his tray. "Sucks to be you."

Ryoma rolled his eyes, and quickly ate the last of his burgers, and slurped down the milkshake. "But really. If I can find someone I can't beat, but is willing to help me improve… I might return"

"Ah, what about Tezuka-buchou, and Fujiko! They can help!" Eiji suggested. "We're meeting the rest of the team in a few minutes!"

Ryoma shook the box that held the French fries, watching as the golden-coated potato chips fell onto the paper that lined the tray. "Don't have my racquets, though."

"No matter… Oishi can lend you some! He's my bestest friend _ever_!" Eiji grinned.

"You're like a teenaged girl, sometimes, Eiji-senpai." Momo told his teammate. "And bestest isn't a word."

"Don't care," The redhead said. "Let's go, Ochibi!"

_What ever happened to eating cheeseburgers?_ Ryoma thought. _Wait…_

"You do know I'm a girl?"

"AH?"

It was then decided that Momoshiro had exceptionally bad eyesight, and that Eiji was '_The_ Best At Seeing All'.


	15. Nuisances That Surround Nio And Ryoma

Nuisances That Surround Nio and Ryoma

Pairing: Ryoma x Nio (Nuisance Pair **?**) **Requested by: Trancy Phantomhive** &** Hell's Angel 606**

It was a fact that both Echizen Ryoma and Nio Masaharu were irritating. Especially after you were either beaten in tennis, or beaten in a prank war.

Ryoma would just say in a clear, loud voice: "Mada mada dane," which announced that your ass was _whipped_ by a girl. Masaharu would smirk, his eyes glimmering… That meant that he was going to prank you the very next day, regardless where you were, who you were or how you were- unless you were Fuji Shuusuke, Yukimura Seiichi or Sanada Genichiro, because they were just damn scary once they were mad.

Masaharu smirked as he spied Ryoma going around a corner, stuffing something into her tennis bag. _Looks like it's attempt number twelve, this month!_ He thought happily, almost skipping over to the place where it was guaranteed that Ryoma would pass by.

As he watched her come closer with his bright green eyes, not unlike Kirihara's, a calculating look played in them. _How to approach this one, this time?_

He pressed himself against the wall as Ryoma walked by on front of him, and grabbed her, spinning her around so that her back pressed against the bricked wall.

"Wha-!" Ryoma's eyes were wide, and they met Masaharu's. He smirked again as he kissed her softly, and went off, as if it never happened. He could feel her scowl at his back. _That's kiss number twenty-one!_

Ryoma wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, stomping off to her next lesson. _Bastard,_ she thought annoyed. _I hope you trick over a rock, fall into a manhole, and drown in the sewage… with all the physical education teachers I've ever had._

When she arrived at class 2-F, she entered the room, and stamped towards her seat beside a scared Kirihara. She threw her tennis bag onto the floor beside her, and glared at the board.

"Y-you alright?" Kirihara asked in a timid voice, scooting over to the edge of his seat. He knew not to mess with angry women… After all, he wanted to keep his lower bits! He didn't get a verbal answer, but got a finger instead. A very well used finger that was used to indicate anger, hatred, or the sentence, "Fuck. Off."

-x-

The first one had been almost (well, it _was_) accidental. Masaharu had pranked her seat to fall sideways, and make Marui the victim of her anger – as he would be the one beside her, and it would be easy to suspect him to be the one that made her chair fall – but, instead, Masaharu had miscalculated her fall, and she fell towards Masaharu, not Marui. She was going to crash into his, erm, you-know-what, and moved out of the way, but she dragged him down, and their lips had touched.

The next one, however, was purely from a dare. Yagyuu had dared Masaharu – even though it contradicted his 'Gentlemen' status – to kiss Ryoma. So, being that sporadic he was, Masaharu did just that… in the middle of the girls' tennis practice. He just marched up to Ryoma, grabbed her shoulders, and shoved his tongue down her throat. Of course, she'd kicked him down there promptly, and yelled obscenities like nobody's business, and kicked dust at him, walking off.

The third – as the saying goes – was the charm, though. Somehow, someone had managed to get Ryoma drunk on someone, and she'd collapsed on Masaharu, yelling at the top of her voice: "I think that you're just damn _hot_, you fucker!" And crushed her lips against his. The next day, however, she looked at him confusedly, when he questioned her if she thought he was hot.

Now, Masaharu had millions of girlfriend, had loads of kisses, maybe had sex once or ten times, but he'd never found himself as intrigued with anyone as he was with Ryoma. She wasn't the conventional beauty: wavy dark green hair, angular gold eyes, a weak jaw; but she definitely was exotic. And a hard catch. Only Akutagawa Jiro from Hyotei could claim that he'd once dated Ryoma… Apparently, they still were close friends, and kept contact with each other even though they lived far apart.

He smirked as he leaned against the wall outside of Akaya's classroom. It was his duty this time to pick up the brat so he didn't cause any mayhem… But he didn't mind, as a little birdie had told him that his Ryoma was in the same class as the brat. _It's time to harass the girl again,_ he thought a bit maliciously. After a few minutes, he could hear chairs scraping against the tiled floors of the school and watched as Akaya raced out of the room, still putting a book in his bag.

"Masaharu-senpai!" Akaya greeted. "I thought it was Jackal-senpai this time?"

Masaharu scoffed. "Of course not. Do I seem like six feet tall with dark skin? Come on. Our lovely Nichi-fukubuchou doesn't want to be held up. Unless you wish to be bitch slapped, puri."

Akaya wrinkled his nose and was about to answer when someone interrupted him.

"HARU-KUN!" Some girls screamed, launching themselves at the Trickster of both the tennis grounds and off the tennis grounds. Masaharu smirked as Akaya yelped in surprise.

"Come on, ladies, we Regulars have a tight schedule for our practices. If you'd like, I have some time to spare after practice… Anything for the ladies, puri?" Masaharu drawled. He smirked again when they swooned. Akaya then grabbed his arm and dragged them both to the courts.

His sharp green eyes noticed Ryoma leaving the hallway, her cheeks stained red.

-x-

She could _not_ believe the nerve of that asshole. Seriously! … He'd snuck into her house, stole her tennis cap, and replaced it with a _sleeping cap_. With the bunny ears on top!

Ryoma threw the cap away in disgust.

… _I hate him._


	16. Nothing Sensual About Hospitals

Nothing Sensual About Hospitals

Pairing: Ryoma x Yukimura (Sensual Pair **?**)** Requested by: CeciliaP**

**NOTE:** Sorry, but can I ask people to hold off the requests for the next few chapters? It's because I have WAY too many requests, and too many hard-to-write pairings… xD Yeah.

"So we meet again."

"Hai."

"… Do you purposefully get hurt to meet me here, Echizen-san?"

"I don't think so, Yukimura-san."

Yukimura laughed softly. She really was cute when she pouted. And especially when she was strapped to a hospital bed, only able to move her forearms enough to change the television channel, grab the cup filled with water and drink it, or read a book. Not enough to pull the straps loose enough to get free.

"What is it this time, Echizen-san?" He asked, sitting lightly on her bed, smiling as she glared at him from under her titled cap. She couldn't reach up to adjust it, so he did it for her. Ryoma was tempted to bite his feminine little hands. … Actually, they reminded her a lot of Fuji-senpai's…

"You're annoying."

"I'm wounded."

"Aren't you from Rikkaidai? What are you doing in Tokyo, instead of Kanagawa?" She asked bitingly, switching the television channel to something English. She sighed when music came out. Just her luck: it was MTV.

"… Tokyo had a better hospital concerning my… _illness_ than in Kanagawa… I assure you," Seiichi's smile widened, "that it was not to spy on your school. Even if I did spy, I'm sure that Tezuka-san would just bite at my heels. … It would then not be pleasant to have to battle him out on the field."

"Aa," was all Ryoma said.

"Now, tell me, why are you in here?"

"Kikumaru-senpai. … Stupid acrobatic movements," she added quietly, scowling.

-x-

"This is the seventh time I've seen you here, Ryoma-san. Are you sure you aren't a masochist?" Yukimura asked a disgruntled Ryoma.

"Shut it."

Yukimura's eyes scanned over her exotic features, his eyes tinged with a faint trace of wistfulness. "I believe that this would be the last time I will see you in here."

"Why, Yukimura-san?" Ryoma asked, feeling somewhat shocked. She'd gotten used to his presence (however annoying it was) while within the hospital. She had a wandering thought that the hospital wouldn't be as bearable without him…

"I'm having my surgery." He told her. She went over to the chair beside his bed, and sat down on it. "Tomorrow, in fact."

"… I'll visit when I can. Two days later," Ryoma said softly. She watched as his hand touch hers, in a gentle almost-caress. A soft smile touched his lips.

"I believe so…"

She let out a soft sigh. Somehow, she felt something was off… "Good luck, Yukimura-san."

"Please- call me Seiichi… Please." Yukimura whispered. His dark blue eyes looked deeply into her golden-olive eyes imploringly.

Ryoma's mouth opened softly as she suddenly had a barrage of emotions thrust at her. His eyes, unwavering, stared at her without pause. "S… Seiichi." She breathed.

She was suddenly aware of his fingers gripping hers tightly.

_If I survive- no, _when_ I survive…_ Seiichi's eyes softened, and his fingers loosened. _I think that I will tell her. She is a formidable girl, however young she is. Tezuka and Seishun Gakuen are lucky to have her with them._

…

**The heartbeat monitor was showing a slowing heartbeat. With every second, it slowed. With every minute, the heart stopped beating for a moment. With every hour, his breathing rate was lowering…**

"**Ryoma…"**


	17. Having 1000 Techiniques Is Not Suggestiv

Having 1000 Techniques Is Not Suggestive

Pairing: Ryoma x Oshitari (Techniques Pair **?**) **Requested by: CherriAme**

"So _you're_ the one that has the 'one thousand techniques'… Let's see what you can do, shall we?"

Oshitari blinked. _Who's she…?_

"I've heard from Fuji-senpai who knew some guy called Atobe Keigo who was apparently your buchou…" The girl said in her arrogant voice, ignoring the guy beside her who was trying to drag her away. "That you were one of his best players. I want to play you. So play me, _Man of One Thousand Techniques_,"

The guy beside suddenly snickered. "You know that sounded wrong?"

"What was wrong?" She asked the guy, looking confused.

Oshitari decided that she was a tad too innocent to understand what the guy said. "Very well… We shall play."

She smirked. "Ganbatte, Oshitari-san. You'll need it."

_How arrogant._ He thought. _This might be easy._

Oh, how wrong this person was. Around fifteen minutes later…

"Twist Spin Shot."

The raven-blue haired teenager blinked as the tennis ball shot over his shoulder, bouncing off the concrete flooring. _W-what…?_

"Game, Echizen. 6-4. Echizen wins," Momoshiro announced. The raven-haired boy looked at her smirking. "You've improved."

"Of course, Momo-senpai." Echizen said flippantly. "Mada mada dane… And Hyotei was supposed to be one of the more prestigious schools in Tokyo. Looks like they were wrong,"

"Echizen-san."

"Hai, Oshitari-san?" She drawled.

"What is your name?"

"Echizen Ryoma. Don't forget it," Echizen smirked at him from over her shoulder. "Ja ne."

She left, slinging her tennis bag over her shoulder. Momoshiro smirked at Oshitari's face. "You're going to catch flies. I'll see you around the Nationals, Hyotei-san."

… _How arrogant, the both of them._ Oshitari thought his eyes narrowing on the backs of the two black-haired Seigaku students. _… Looks like Hyotei has a new opponent. Maybe Atobe-san might allow me to go against the girl…_

"Echizen Ryoma…" He muttered under his breath. A smirk curled around his lips. "Pretty name. Not very pretty girl."

-x-

"It's too bad you have to play for the girls' team, not the boys' teams… We could've creamed them within seconds!"

"Aa."

"Though, it was pretty cool, how I managed to _barely_ win against Fudomine's Ibu Shinji. Didn't think that I could."

"Aa."

"But really. You would've found a way to seal the Spot, while I had to rely on Inui-senpai's observations… I just had to aim the tennis ball nearer to the floor, instead of letting it bounce high,"

"Aa."

"… I slept with your mother last night."

"Aa."

"And you dad joined us."

"Aa."

"Then, Karupin destroyed your Ponta."

"Aa."

Momoshiro sighed. "You aren't listening."

"Aa."

He punched her lightly on the head, but lurched slightly when she wasn't there. He turned around wildly to see where she went, but was met with a fist in his eye.

"OW!" He yelped.

Ryoma smirked. "Mada mada dane, Momo-senpai."

"That was cheating!" Momoshiro whined. He continued to clutch his eye, following her as they went towards the Tokyo Prefectural… Where they were going to have matches against Ginka, a team where Ryoma had utterly decimated every person, with only ten balls each.

She snickered behind her hand when she saw them forfeit at the sight of her amused smirk. "If I'm just the freshman and not a regular, what would the regulars be like, no? Che. Mada mada dane."

"Say, Momoshiro-san, who is this girl beside you? She appears to have picked up Shinji's muttering." A new voice interrupted.

Momoshiro stiffened for a moment, turning to look at the Fudomine players. "… Tachibana-san. Heard you were all defeated by Hyotei."

"Shut it, Peach!" Kamio spat out. He was somewhat touchy about the bicycle incident.

Ryoma snickered again. She put a hand on Momoshiro's arm and smiled at the Fudomine players. "Echizen Ryoma. I do hope that we'll get to play against each other… One day."

"Hai." Tachibana nodded. "We need to get going… Ja."

"Say, do you know someone named 'Oshitari Yuushi'?" Momoshiro asked Tachibana, smirking at Ryoma. She scowled back.

"… Isn't he someone in Hyotei?" Ibu Shinji asked rhetorically, looking at Momoshiro with dark eyes. "We'll be against them this match. But I suppose they aren't as good as Seigaku. If they aren't, then we can beat them easily. But if we beat them easily, it won't be as fun… I could use my Spot on them, though. Improve it more…"

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "I suppose that you are Ibu Shinji?"

"Aa."

"… Not much, are you? Like that Oshitari guy," She commented, smirking. "I bet I can defeat you under twenty minutes. No- make that _ten_ minutes. Six to three or less."

"Cocky, arrogant girl. Very un-cute," He muttered. "Don't think you'll ever get a boyfriend at this rate…"

She just continued to smirk. "Scared?" She asked mockingly.

"No." Ibu gave her a dull look. "I wouldn't want your un-cute face to be crying and sobbing when I defeat you. It won't be becoming of a girl. And I wouldn't want to look like a jerk… But oh well. She doesn't seem like a girl. Too flat. Too boy-like. Very un-cute."

Ryoma gave him a dull look as well. "And?"

-x-

Oshitari sighed as he quickly defeated his opponent – a random guy from the Hyotei Tennis Club who thought he could defeat the 'Man of One Thousand Techniques'. He didn't like to humiliate people, but this ass- no, _kid_ thought that he could defeat even _Atobe_. … Cocky kid.

Speaking of cocky… He still remembered that arrogant little chit- ahem, _girl_, who had beaten him with only one special technique: the Twist Serve. His pride still stung. That little chit – girl – had beaten him quickly, while he was in shock… He winced when he visualized the taunting he was going to receive from the regulars when he'd be kicked out of the Hyotei team because he was beaten by a girl almost _three_ years younger than him.

He resisted the urge to whack himself in the head with his racquet, as Sakaki-sensei might lay him off because of a mental condition. Oh, when did his life become so complicated-?

"Oshitari!"

"Hai, buchou!"

"We are going to scout out the teams in the prefectural… Are you coming?" Atobe asked, flicking his hair to one side as he smirked.

"… Hai."

'Good. Ore-sama will not tolerate lateness, so you shall come with me _now_!" He announced, spinning on his heel to walk towards the bus.

Oshitari really hated his life sometimes.

-x-

"Hey, it's the thousand-techniques guy again!"

"It's Oshitari Yuushi."

"Yeah, whatever, thousand-techniques guy," Ryoma waved her hand, turning back to Ibu, whom she was arguing with. "What do you _mean_, I'm too short?"

"You're midget. Like a pygmy. It's not very becoming of a girl your age, but it does make you not so un-cute," Ibu muttered.

"Shut up, drone!" Ryoma spat. "I'll play you, now! And I'll beat you in under ten minutes!"

"You're on!" Ibu smirked.

Oshitari smirked. Boy, he was going to regret playing with Ryoma. She was a little devil. And he was going to enjoy make her trip the entire way to the top…


	18. Locker Room Brats

Locker-Room Brats

Pairing: Ryoma x Kirihara (Brat Pair) **Requested by: ShikiKira** &** queenruby987**

**Note:** Sorry, but you still can't send requests… But I have a sort of poll-ish thing to ask you guys. What story should I post? Just have a little pop into my profile, and look between the PRINCE OF TENNIS stories, please! I'd appreciate it.

"Ryo-chan! You don't have to do that so hard-! OW!"

"… You deserve it."

"But- stop it! It really hurts!"

"Baby. Aka-chan."

"It really, really, really hurts- oh… Mmh…"

Jackal stopped on front of the locker room door, perplexed. Why was Ryoma inside the _male_ locker room? He knew that Sanada approved of those two being together but… Wait.

"Is that better, Aka-chan?" He heard Ryoma ask.

Was she _defiling_ Akaya?

He was about to burst into the room to ship Akaya away from the she-demon, when he saw Fuji Syusuke glare at him. He blinked in shock. Was Fuji-san's eyes that blue? Jackal then noticed the video camera in Fuji's hands.

Another moan came from inside the room.

… He really needed to change, though. He glanced at the pile of clothing in his hands.

"Ne, Ryo-chan?"

"What?"

"Can you do that harder?"

Jackal's eye twitched sporadically. Now that he got over the feeling of protectiveness (and the new fear caused by Fuji), he was feeling rather annoyed. Akaya was a year younger than him, and was getting laid!

"Fine. My hands hurt, though."

… Jackal flushed red.

-x-

Akaya moaned softly as skillful hands touched him again. Really, Ryoma was talented in everything. He couldn't help but arch his back slightly when she moved down slightly. Her breath tickled his ear.

"Is that better?" She purred, hiding a snicker at his face. It was really too adorable.

"Yeah," He managed to say as she pressed down harder.

Ryoma smiled and stepped back, reaching over for her jacket. "You shouldn't be playing so violently, Aka-chan. Then, your muscles won't be as tense."

Akaya stretched out, sighing as his back felt more refreshed than before the match with Ryoga, where he'd been massacred three times over. But he knew the storm wasn't over yet. Ryoga would start to challenge him over the dinner table, and start embarrassing him with all sorts of things…Then he'd get Nanjiro on his case.

"Thanks, Ryo-chan," He smiled, putting on his shirt. "You're awesome at things, like these. I know I can't."

She snickered. "'Course you can't. I've had loads of practice, doing this." She gestured randomly. "And besides, it's only for you… Nanjiro's too perverted, and Ryoga's my brother. It's going to be weird."

Akaya nodded. He then stood up, linking his arm around her waist. "Let's go, shall we?"

"Hm."

He opened the door and blinked when people suddenly fell into the room.

"… Buchou?" Ryoma asked incredulously. "Kikumaru-senpai?"

Akaya looked surprised. "… Sanada-fukubuchou…? Why are you on the floor on top of Jackal-senpai?"

Everyone flushed, and stood up, brushing themselves down. Inui, outside, scribbled something in his book, not knowing he was saying things out loud.

"Observation of Ryoma and Akaya have a quickie was wrong… Must consult Renji on this…"

Ryoma scowled. _Horny bastards._


	19. Having Thrills Within A Closet

Having Thrills Within A Closet

Pairing: Ryoma x Fuji (Thrill Pair) **Requested by: queenruby987**

Ryoma tried not to open her eyes from behind the blindfold. Really, it was unnecessary. It wasn't like there was going to be something exciting inside the school, was there-?

"We're here!" Syuusuke chirped. She really wanted to punch him sometimes. Damn him, his smiles, and his sadism.

"Where's here?" She asked, scowling.

Syuusuke pulled the blindfold off, and pushed her inside the dark room. "It's somewhere."

"That's doesn't explain things-!"

The door slammed shut behind them, and suddenly, Ryoma could hear a lock click. Everything was dark- Syuusuke's breath was against her neck.

"Oops. I knocked into the door," Syuusuke said apologetically. "And I think the door locked itself. We're stuck in here!"

Ryoma noted he sounded too happy.

"I think you planned this all."

"You wound me, Ryoma."

"… Did you?"

She felt his smile. "Yes."

"Why did you-!" … She was getting cut off every time she was speaking. But this time, for good reason.

Syuusuke's lips were against hers, and she could taste wasabi on her tongue. While not very pleasant, it was better than Inui's juice, she reasoned. But he moved away a bit too soon for her liking.

"I've always wondered how you tasted, Ryoma." Syuusuke commented, his hands still on her neck and waist. "You know, Tezuka's mouth is extremely sweet. Like sugar. But I've never seen him consumed sugar…"

Ryoma felt like gagging. An indirect kiss from her buchou? Seriously. That was like making out with your sibling! Uncle. Father. Whatever. So she did gag, with the noises, the actions and the disgusted feeling.

"Am I that bad a kisser, Ryoma?"

She didn't answer Syuusuke's threat-lined words, but scowled instead, into the darkness of the room. _Where am I, anyway?_

Her breath caught in her neck when Syuusuke pushed her slightly, catching her off balance, and tripping over something in the room. A broom then smacked her head, and she yelped softly.

"Ow! Why did you do that, Fuji-senpai?" Only chuckles answered her words. Well, at least she got her answer. She was in a closet. She felt him over her, and, suddenly, she felt very small. Insignificant. Miniscule… Impotent.

"Saa, call me _Syuusuke_, Ryoma," He said, squatting down so his face was right on front of hers. He could feel the heat radiating from her very-cute nose. "And because…"

The door was suddenly burst open, and an excited Eiji jumped over a racquet-holding Kawamura.

"Ne, Fujiko! That's where you where… Hiding…" Eiji's eyes widened. Syuusuke looked over his shoulder to look at his friend, and smiled angelically. He waved.

"Hello, Eiji. Ryoma and I were having quite an engaging discussion. Would you like to join us?"

Eiji shook his head frantically, pushing Kawamura out. "I-it's fine, nya! We're just going, hoi hoi!"

With those words, the door slammed shut. The room went black again. Ryoma noted the door locked again, and she groaned mentally in disappointment. _How am I going to get out, now?_

Syuusuke turned his head back to face Ryoma. "Ne, you look flustered. Why?"

… _Asshole sadist._ She thought annoyed, and blushing.


	20. Sweet Is Not An Adjective For Kids

Sweet Is Not An Adjective For Kids

Pairing: Ryoma x Marui (Sweet Pair **?**) **Requested by: Trancy Phantomhive **&** .rain**

**Note:** While requests are still off, I'm sorry to mention that from now on, there will be very, very slow updates due to my mother continuously telling me to get off the computer...**  
**

Ryoma didn't mind kids. Really, she didn't. She just didn't like _Nio's_ kids. … Little buggers.

Nio Seiichi – the older twin – was smirking at his brother, Nio Genichiro, after they'd splashed little Marui Nanjiro with their water guns. Jiro sniffled, his red-tinted black hair dripping over his golden eyes. Tears began welling up in the four-year-old's eyes, and the boy looked like he was going to cry out. Genichiro's eyes widened, and he rushed over to Jiro, and tried his best to stop the little child from crying. He really did _not_ want Ryoma-ba-chan on his case. However, Seiichi did _not_ seem to share his thought line, and continued to laugh softly to himself.

"Seiichi Hyperion Nio!" The glamorous, British Nio Natalie (née Smith) scolded. She walked over to her eldest son and hit him lightly on the shoulder. "Apologize to Nanjiro!"

Seiichi immediately stopped snickering – though his eyes still sparkled with amusement – and muttered a hurried apology to the now-not-crying Jiro. Really. Who made up his middle name? It really clashed with his Japanese first-and-surnames.

Natalie then smiled at her younger son. "Nichi-chan, you're so sweet! Seii-chan, you can learn something from your brother!" Behind her back, 'Seii-chan' gave 'Nichi-chan' a glare.

Jiro sniffled again, and ran towards his mother, who was patiently reading a book to an interested Ame, his sister younger by a minute. He launched himself into her lap, and wiped his face on her shirt. Ryoma smiled at Jiro, and held him against her torso, continuing to read about Sanada Yukimura, the famous samurai: the samurai that shared his name with their 'ji-chan-tachi'.

"Ryo-chan!"

The two kids looked over their mother's shoulders to see their father holding a slumbering Kunimitsu, the eldest of the trio.

"Tou-chan!" The two kids chirped in unison, beaming at the laughing father. He kissed them both on their heads, and kissed Ryoma softly on the lips.

"Hello, everyone," Bunta smiled. "Kunimitsu was tired from _my_ genius skills at beating him on Mario Kart. Have you two been good?"

They both nodded furiously. Bunta nodded as well, smiling. "Good."

Ryoma smiled softly. "Bunta-kun, Seiichi and Genichiro are enjoying their birthday presents too much. They sprayed Jiro with water, until he was dripping. Could you help him change? I'll take Kuni-chan."

"It's fine with me," Bunta said, putting the sleeping child into Ryoma's arms, and letting Jiro hop onto his back. He then smirked. "I'm so whipped."

"Yes you are," Ryoma said in a clipped voice. "And since you've got _triplets_ and two more to come, you should be."

He snickered as he ran into the house, Jiro whooping as they raced up the stairs. _Poor Ryoma, she's going to have two more mini-Bunta in the house!_

"Hey, Bun-chan!" Nio greeted as he exited the house. "Don't trip over the news-"

Bunta yelped as both he and Jiro fell towards the ground, him tripping over the newspaper that had been carelessly thrown to the ground just an hour ago, by Bunta himself.

"-paper…" The white-blue haired man snickered, walking towards the garden where Natalie was fending off her twins shooting water at her.

Jiro giggled as he sat on Bunta's back. "Let's do that again, tou-chan!"

-x-

Ryoma sighed as she slowly lowered herself onto the bed. Being five-months pregnant was not fun. Looking fat, struggling to sit down, not being able to play _tennis_… She blamed Marui, and his baby-making ways. Really, she couldn't resist his charm. When she needed to.

But now that she thought about it, kids were adorable, yes they were, but _sweet_? Some people were absolutely _idiotic_. Sweet was definitely not a word to describe those little demons.

-x-

OMAKE (because this is the badass twentieth chapter!)

"Ame's being a poopy-head!"

"Kuni's being a bigger poopy-head!"

Jiro grinned. "I'm being the biggest poopy-head!"

Seiichi snickered. _What idiots._

Bunta sighed. Why did he agree to watch over the kids today?


	21. Super Rising: Obliviousness

Super Rising: Obliviousness

Pairing: Ryoma x Yuuta (Super Rising Pair) **Requested by: milkychaitea**

"Ne, I'm bored."

Yuuta sighed.

"Play with me!"

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm busy."

Syuusuke pouted slightly, before sauntering out of his brother's room. If Yuuta wouldn't play with him, then Ryoma-chan would! He grabbed his phone from his pocket and hastily dialed Ryoma-chan's phone number.

A few rings later, she picked up.

"Fuji-senpai? Why are you calling me?" She asked, sounding tired. She yawned.

Syuusuke smiled. _Looks like she was sleeping…_ "I'm bored. Can you come over?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm busy."

"You're so boring! Like _Yuuta_!" Syuusuke said his brother's name louder than normal. He heard Yuuta move slightly.

"Fine. Hey, baka oyaji!" Syuusuke smiled softly when he heard a faint answer behind Ryoma. "I'm going out, don't wait up for me!"

"Coming?"

"Yeah."

Syuusuke hung up after a few words, and smirked. _It's so easy to manipulate little Ryoma. You just have to dare her to do something, or compare her to someone who was beaten by her in tennis._

-x-

"Er- Fuji-senpai called me over, is he here, Fuji-san?"

Yumiko smiled. "Oh, Syuusuke just left, saying something about meeting Tezuka-kun. He told me to apologize to you… Do you want some tea?"

"Ah- it's fine. Since Fuji-senpai's not here, I'll just leave-"

"No, don't!" Yumiko's smile turned somewhat dangerous. "I heard that Yuuta-chan wanted some help with his tennis. Are you willing to help?"

"Er…" Ryoma couldn't help but wonder if Fuji-senpai took after his sister. "Fine… I didn't bring my tennis racquets-"

"You'll just have to borrow Syuusuke's. He won't mind," She interrupted again. "Yuuta-chan! Echizen-chan said that she'll help you with your tennis!"

"W-what?" Came the bewildered voice from inside a room. Yuuta came rushing out, and stopped flush when he saw Ryoma standing by the door. He blushed red. He was standing on front of his crush in his bunny-pattern pants!

"Che, mada mada dane," Ryoma said smiling softly. "I'll be waiting outside."

"H-hai!" Yuuta raced back into his room.

Yumiko chuckled.

-x-

"You've improved, Fuji-senpai's brother," Ryoma said teasingly, returning Yuuta's drop volley. He raced over to the left court and shot back with a straight lob. She smashed it, but he quickly hit it.

"Oh, shut it." Yuuta grumbled, getting into a stance. He had seen this before, but this would be his first time trying it… "My name is Yuuta!"

"I know, Fuji-senpai's little brother," She taunted, smirking as the tennis ball flew straight towards his face.

Yuuta smirked as well. "I'll make you eat those words! Hadoukyuu!"

The ball hit his racquet and went flying straight at Ryoma. Her eyes widened, and she moved out of the way. She didn't attempt to hit it back, and watched as it went out of the court without bouncing. "… Out… But Yuuta… Don't use that shot."

"Why?"

"It'll damage your muscles."

"Oh… Like the Twist Spin Shot?" Yuuta frowned, and flexed his muscles.

"No. Not much." Ryoma sighed. "What is it with you, learning every type of move that'll damage your body?"

He smiled softly, swinging his racquet once. "Don't know."

She suddenly snickered. "You have a learning disability. Learning everything bad."

Yuuta frowned. _That's not very nice._

-x-

Syuusuke nodded with approval a few weeks after that incident. It was good. They were now dating, and they seemed to be infatuated with each other…

"Syuu-kun."

He turned his head around to see Seiichi there.

"Hello, Seii-kun."

Seiichi went over to the window to see Yuuta talking to a nodding Ryoma.

" Are they going strong?"

"Hai." Syuusuke smiled. "I'm such a genius sometimes."

"And you're also too vain sometimes," Seiichi smirked slightly as he wound an arm around Syuusuke's waist. "But it's lovable, so we all can forgive it."

Syuusuke leaned his head against Seiichi's shoulder and smiled again when he saw Ryoma jump up to hug Yuuta tightly. He knew that Yuuta had bought tickets to see the tennis match between Federer and Nadal in Tokyo, and that he was planning to take her there to watch them. He also knew that Ryoma would be thrilled…

Seiichi kissed his head. "But you have to admit, I played a large part in this."

Syuusuke rolled his eyes.

-x-

Ryoma smirked as she looked at the window with her peripheral vision. "They're going to make out soon."

Yuuta snickered. "They don't know that we can see them."

"I'll bet that your brother would have hickeys on his neck."

"I'd say his back."

"Ew."

They both laughed.

_Yuuta is too oblivious sometimes, he can't even see that Inui is in the bush over there!_


	22. Horio, Bad Move!

Horio, Bad Move!

Pairing: Ryoma x Horio (Seigaku Freshman **?**) **Requested by: milkychaitea**

**NOTE:** Damn, this was annoying. =O It wouldn't type.

"Ne, Echizen!"

Ryoma looked at Horio, resting her racquet onto her shoulder. "What, monobrow?"

"The freshman want to see what skills you had that allowed you to become a regular," Horio said obnoxiously, patting one of the terrified freshmen on the shoulders.

"Che. Mada mada dane, monobrow." She turned around to point her racquet at Momoshiro. "Baka-senpai! Play a one-set match with me!"

Momoshiro glanced at her, and looked at Kaido. The captain hissed, and continued to smack his 'Boomerang Snake' shots at some unfortunate third year. He smirked.

"Sure, Ochibi-chan!" The fukubuchou walked over to her, his trusty red racquet on his shoulders.

It was a commonly known fact that Ryoma, however petite she was, that she was very… Er- _blessed_ with assets. It was also a commonly known fact that lots of people were infatuated with said assets. Especially a loudmouthed second-year who went by the name of 'Horio Satoshi'.

He smiled at the first-years around him. "Now, you get to see the awesome Echizen Ryoma of Seigaku show off her skills!" The first-years 'oohed' and 'aahed' at that.

"She's also very attractive," He admitted. "And she has the biggest boobs in-"

The tennis ball hit him squarely on his eyebrow, and he fell back.

"… Mada mada dane, hentai monobrow." Ryoma said dully. She pulled out another tennis ball, and served it at Momoshiro.

"Saa, this is amusing." Fuji smiled happily, beaming at the scene he just witnessed. He was holding a glass of _whateverthatwas_ in his hands, sipping it occasionally, seemingly not noticing the green _thing_ trying to come out with bubbles and hissing and crawling.

Kaido suddenly missed the tennis ball, his head spinning around to look at the newcomers. "Fuji-senpai!"

Inui chuckled. "Probability of that happening while we were here? Sixty-three percent. Probability of Momoshiro-kun falling in shock… Seventy-two percent."

Momoshiro fell onto the ground, his eyes wide. "Senpai-tachi!"

Ryoma smiled at Tezuka. "Hello, Tezuka-buchou…"

He nodded, his glasses gleaming slightly in the sunlight. "Is Kaido-kun leading well, Echizen?"

She smirked up. She lowered her cap, and only her lips were seen. "Not as well as buchou." Horio twitched on the floor. Damn!

"Oh, right." She let go of her cap. "We beat Hyotei in the prefectural. Fudomine's next."

Tezuka nodded. "Is Ibu-san leading the team this year?"

Ryoma nodded. She turned to look at the tennis club. "Hey! Why aren't you practicing?"

-x-

Horio winced at the bruise on his forehead. "That was painful, Echizen!"

She smirked. "Mada mada, monobrow." He scowled. She chuckled.

"… You do have big boobs."

"If you don't shut up, I'm going to rip your balls off and shove them into your two-years-of-annoying-Ryoma-experienced mouth."

Horio winced again. The two others behind him winced as well. She smirked wider, and walked off, towards her house.

Kachiro, one of the two behind Horio, said in a timid voice, "Bad move, Horio-kun."


	23. The Golden Gauntlet: Kurachan & Ryuuku

The Golden Gauntlet: the story of Kura-chan and Ryuu-kun

Pairing: Ryoma x Shiraishi (Fun/Ecstasy Pair **?**) **Requested by: ****shiraishireiya, animengel105, Trancy Phantomhive**

**Note**: Requests open again!

"_Let's play pretend, Kura-chan!"_

"_Hai, Ryuu-kun!"_

"_I'll be Twist Girl," Ryuu exclaimed, and she grinned at the blond beside her. "What about you?"_

"_The Golden Gauntlet!" Kura chirped, bouncing slightly. He grinned back._

Ryoma smiled as she stared at the ceiling above her. They didn't now that what they played that day would define them today. _Kura-kun, the Bible of Shitenhouji…_ She giggled softly. _Now isn't that an amusing thought?_

She rolled over, and buried her face into her pillow, muffling her laughter. _Gosh, he was cute as a kid. He's also rather attractive now… _She blushed slightly. She was entitled to acting like a girl sometimes! But… It was rather taxing on her mental health, and she quickly calmed herself down with a few breaths.

Ryoma sat up, and saw a small picture on her desk. She was sitting on a bench, licking on an icy popsicle, grinning at the camera with flavoured ice sticking on her cheeks. Beside her, a blond boy was also licking a popsicle, but he was staring at his ice with crossed eyes. On his right forearm, there was a bandage-wrapped cast around it, as he had broken it a few days before they took the photo.

She picked it up, and stared at her seven-year-old self. She was very chubby, compared to now, Ryoma noted. She also noted that Shiraishi- no; _Kura_ had something stuck to his nose. Some paste or something. She snickered again. _His 'Bible' skills only appeared after he grew up,_ she thought amusedly.

"_Ne, Ryuu-kun," Kura asked a bit confusedly. "Why do I call you _kun_, and not _chan_?"_

"_Because I'm more a of boy than you are, Kura-chan!" Ryuu giggled when he flushed._

"_I'm not a girl!" He whined._

"_Girly boy!" She teased, running towards the playground. "I beat you in _ev-er-ry-thing._"_

_Kura pouted, but ran after her, laughter tearing out of his mouth._

"Echizen-san, is Ryoma-chan home?"

"Ah, yes… Ryo-chan! Kura-kun's here!"

She looked up in surprise. He came from all the way from Osaka? She quickly threw on her jacket – the Seigaku one, she noted – and ran down the stairs. She blinked.

"Kura-chan? Why are you here?" She asked cautiously. She noticed a redhead behind him, snickering.

Kuranosuke flushed. "Well, Ryuu-chan, this kid," he ruffled the boy's hair, "wanted to know about this childhood friend I had… And I also wanted to play some tennis. Echizen-san, we'll be eating outside for dinner." He addressed Ryoma's mother with the last sentence.

Rinko smiled. "Of course."

Ryoma smirked. "Mada mada dane, Kura-chan. I'll get my stuff-" She gasped when a redheaded kid jumped at her, crushing her arms to her sides as he hugged her tightly.

"Kin-chan!" Kuranosuke barked. "Don't make me take my bandage off." Kin – was that his name? She wondered – froze, gagged and got off, scurrying behind his captain. "I apologize for Kintaro…"

"Nah, it's fine… Nothing compared to Kikumaru-senpai," She smirked again, and drifted to her room, to get her tennis things.

-x-

"So, Kura-chan… Your _golden gauntlet_… it's not a fashion statement, is it?" She asked Kuranosuke when they went to the tennis courts. Kintaro – the redhead – listened curiously. _What golden gauntlet?_

"… No."

"Sure. Hey, remember that day when we played that 'superhero game'?" Kuranosuke flushed. What was it with women, and embarrassing men? Ryoma grinned. "That was fun."

"Ne, what was that?" Kintaro asked, beaming at her. She smirked.

"Oh, we just ran around a playground, pretending to save the world, defeat villains… Also, Kura-chan had to play as the damsel in distress for one round."

He snickered, and Kuranosuke flushed darker. _My reputation!_ He thought in despair. _Ripped to shreds!_

"I was Twist Girl, the awesome girl who could do everything… Twist Girl could fight crime, solve puzzles, save damsels… He was the Golden Gauntlet. The 'strong man who could overcome anything'." She tugged Kura's arm, and smiled at Kintaro.

"… Shut it, please, Ryuu-chan."

"Oh, and he used to address me as 'Ryuu-kun', until I told him that he was admitting that I was manlier than him," She told Kintaro. The wild-tennis player grinned. Wait until they got back to Osaka! He had so many stories to tell his senpai-tachi!

Kura mentally cried. He was so ruined, ruined he said! And all because of some childhood friend that went to America and came back to destroy his life one big piece at a time!

Ah, such was the story of the Golden Gauntlet. The 'strong man who could overcome anything' was defeated by his own comrade, the Twist Girl, the 'awesome girl you could to everything'…_ Oh, and it sucked _bad_._


	24. Kevin and Ryoma: Crossdressing

Kevin and Ryoma: Cross-Dressing

Pairing: Ryoma x Kevin (American Freshman **?**) **Requested: animeangel105**

"Hello…"

"Hello."

"I'm Kevin."

"Ryoma."

"Japanese?"

"Yeah."

"That's pretty cool."

"Thank you."

Ryoma shifted his hat over his eyes as he shuffled his feet. Well, this was awkward: a girl with a guy's name. Kevin smiled.

"So… What brings you out here to this convention?" She asked, her blue eyes roving over his black outfit.

"Friends." Ryoma answered. He licked his lips as he looked around. "They ditched me, though." Kevin laughed, her hair shaking out of her face.

"Sorry to hear that." The American said. Ryoma just shook his head.

"Happens all the time." He said in a gruff tone, ruffling his short hair with a lax hand. "Doesn't matter now." Kevin just looked at him with slight pity in her eyes.

"Want to hang out until the end of the convention?" She asked, smiling. Ryoma just shrugged. Kevin smiled, and she grabbed his arm, dragging him who-knows-where. "Great! I've heard that this place had this awesome…"

-x-

A few hours later, and in a certain place named 'Seigaku'…

"Ditchers," Ryoma hissed. He- well, _she_ – ripped her wig off, and stamped on it. "Bitches! Leaving me all alone there!"

Eiji snickered. "I'm sorry. Oishi and I were looking at this really cute thing…"

"I found some cacti there," Fuji mentioned.

"… Fsh," Kaido just looked somewhere else. Momoshiro just snickered.

Ryoma's phone rang, and she picked it up curiously, frowning at the name. _Who's Kevin…? _She picked it up and put it next to her ear.

"_Hey, Ryoma-kun!" _She heard._ "I forgot to tell you this, but I'm actually a guy- not a girl. It was fun meeting you! See you next time- call me!"_ The phone went off.

"Huh?" Ryoma blinked. She looked at her phone in confusion. Kevin…? Not a girl…? Where did he come from- "Oh. Kevin was the girl. Guy. Whatever."

"Ochibi-chan! Who's Kevin?" Eiji asked, slinging his arms around her neck.

She just shook her head. "Some cross-dressing guy."

"Aren't you one…? He asked. … Ryoma hated it whenever Eiji used his common sense.

"I'm not going to answer that, Kikumaru-senpai," She muttered.

-x-

_It was a couple of months later, after that convention…_

Ryoma yawned when she saw Kevin approaching. He grinned. "So you did come," He said, waving. Ryoma scowled slightly, pulling her hat down. However, Kevin pushed it back up. "Your eyes are pretty- don't cover them, Ryoma-chan!"

"… Baka," She muttered. He just rolled his eyes, and pulled her hand.

"Come on, I want to show you something," Kevin said, dragging her along. "I think you'll like it!" Ryoma used her free hand to hold her cap down onto her head, because of the speed of Kevin's walk caused a strong breeze to blow in their faces.

"Sure." Ryoma sighed as she let him drag her off. He was too excitable, she thought. But oh well, it was Kevin's way of doing things. That's what made him, him.

… But that didn't make her like that one bit. After all, it was _her_ arm that they were sacrificing to Kami-sama!

But of course, as all stories go, people move on, and people find love in all places: in places, in objects or in people. Echizen Ryoma and Kevin Smith never did find love in any other place but themselves…

But Ryoma would always say that she hated clichés, and that it was stupid and it was all Kevin's fault. He'd just argue that it was _her_ fault that she fell in love with him, and forced him into that stupid little emotion called infatuation with her stupid little personality. Then, they'd go into a huge fight about who was more stupid, and who was more-

Well, that's going off the subject, isn't it? To go back to the subject:

And they lived happily ever after, arguing, loving and all that other crap that all couples do.

The. End.


	25. The Lifting of Caps

The Lifting Of Caps

Pairing: Ryoma x Sanada (Cap Pair) **Requested by: .rain **&** cielmikitoaloislvr**

**Note:** Merry Christmas, 2010, people!**  
**

"Genichiro-kun!"

"Ryoma-chan."

The regulars of Seigaku looked somewhat confused when they saw their youngest member run up to a much-taller-and-much-bigger Sanada Genichiro of Rikkai and hug him. Tezuka, in particular, was very, very annoyed. Who was that vice-captain to interrupt his team's practice?

Ryoma smiled slightly when she let go of Genichiro. "Yukimura-san let you off early today?"

"Hai," He nodded once. "You told me once that your practice finishes at five."

She smiled again. "It does. We're just cleaning up." Ryoma shifted the tennis bag on her shoulder. "Can we go now? I'm hungry!"

"I've noticed," he said dryly. Her stomach had been practically howling when she spoke. "Come on, then." He put a hand on her head, before turning around to walk off. "I'm sure you want some burgers." Ryoma nodded, and followed him, waving at the regulars once.

Momoshiro frowned slightly. He turned to look at Eiji. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That they're dating, nya? Then yes!" The redheaded acrobatic-playing teen smiled. "Want to follow them?"

Kaido hissed. "Momo-baka… Idiot peach. Echizen will notice."

"Chicken, are you, mamushi?" He replied, smirking. "I never thought you'd be one to back out of these types of things."

"Bastard! You want a piece of me?" Kaido growled. Momoshiro's eyes flared, and he responded by-

"Twenty laps around the courts, Momoshiro! Kaido!" Tezuka barked. "Eiji, you too!" Oishi and Kawamura sighed. Fuji just smiled, quietly amused at the situation. Really, when Tezuka was on the court, you never talked about these things, unless drinking Inui's Juice(s) were a part of your daily agenda…

-x-

Ryoma quietly ate her burger, looking outside of the window as Genichiro drank from his coke. It was a comfortable silence, she thought. Not filled with tension, but just… Quiet. She closed her eyes and finished her food, leaning on her hand.

"Ryoma-chan." She opened her eyes to look at Genichiro questioningly. "I believe your teammates are watching us." She smirked slightly, looking over her shoulder discreetly. Sure enough, Momoshiro, Eiji and Fuji were there, eating, talking, and occasionally glancing at them.

"Mada mada," Ryoma murmured tauntingly, bobbing her head once. "I won't spill my secrets that easily." Genichiro smirked slightly, his eyes gleaming in a hidden amusement.

"I can tell," he said softly, taking another sip of his drink. The straw sucked in air at the same time as coke. It made a loud gurgling noise, obnoxious to the ears. Her golden eyes glistened with anticipation at the challenge.

Once they'd finished their food, and left the restaurant, the twosome went towards the park. Ryoma was eager to play a game against Genichiro. Him? Not so much. He was constantly looking at reflective surfaces, and every time he did, he could see three figures following them, two of them, not so discreetly. The redhead and the raven-haired ones. The brunette was subtler, he noted, than the others.

"Kikumaru-senpai and Momo-chan-senpai aren't very discreet," Ryoma commented loudly, pulling out her racquet. She smirked slightly, and she put her bag down on the bench beside the tennis court. Genichiro followed suit, but he took out a few tennis balls as well. It was his turn to bring them, after all. They could both hear the surprised squeaking of Eiji's, and the annoyed voice of Momoshiro's. However, Fuji was snickering softly.

"Smooth or rough," The male of the duo asked in a statement. When she answered with a "smooth", he spun the racquet, and it twirled on the ground. "Rough. My serve, then."

"Mada mada," She murmured again. "Fuji-senpai! If you're just going to stand there, you can make yourself useful by keeping count of the scores!"

"Saa, so rude, Ryoma-chan." He answered, smiling. "Fine."

-x-

Ryoma sighed when she reached her door front with Genichiro beside her. He opened the door for her as she walked mechanically towards the living room, her bag slipping down her shoulder to her hand. "They're going to harass me until the end of the year," she groaned, once she fell down onto the cushion on the sofa.

The dark-haired-and-eyed male smirked slightly after he sat down as well. "Are they? What do you think you're going to tell them?"

"… Maybe I should tell them we dated a long time ago."

He laughed softly, lowering his cap with his free hand. "I think that their reactions would be highly amusing. Varying from horror, to acceptance, to surprise, and maybe disapproval?"

Ryoma lifted his cap slightly, peering at him with her gold eyes. "Maybe we shouldn't make that a lie."

"What a lie?" Genichiro looked confused, watching as she moved a bit closer.

"The dating thing." Ryoma smiled at his expression – surprise –, and she lifted his cap up. His eyes widened, and she leaned in to kiss him.


	26. OT5: Conventional

OT5: Conventional

Pairing: Ryoma x Fuji x Tezuka x Sanada x Atobe (OT5) **Requested by: PrincessOli**

"It's not very conventional, is it?"

Keigo looked up from his book to look at Genichiro with slight confusion. "Ore-sama demands what is?"

"Our relationship…" The cap-wearing male muttered, still looking out of the window. A bird flew by, chirping softly.

"Yes." Kunimitsu spoke up from his position, which was sitting on a chair on front of a laptop, playing Sims. But for the reason _why_ and _how he even found said game_, no one offered an answer.

Syuusuke had a slightly wicked grin on his face as he continued to hug Ryoma into his chest. Ryoma, though, was struggling to get free from his grip, her face set in a scowl. Pout. Er- a mixture of the two. "But we get to team up against little Ryoma-chan, don't we?" He asked, his eyes opened in a would-be innocent look.

Genichiro nodded once, slowly. "That is true…"

Ryoma blinked, before letting out a sharp protest. "Hey!"

Syuusuke's grip loosened slightly, and he turned her around to look at her. "You don't enjoy it?"

She flushed. Kunimitsu smirked slightly, before it got erased. However, Keigo caught it, and he laughed loudly. "I suppose the brat likes her captain's attention the best…?"

"You supposed wrongly," Ryoma muttered.

"Then whose attentions do you like the best?" Genichiro asked, curiously. He walked from the window towards the bed where Syuusuke held Ryoma in his grasp. Keigo sat up from the carpet, and he looked contemplative.

"It would be in your best interest to tell us, Ryoma-chan," Syuusuke said softly. Ryoma looked somewhat scared as she saw everyone – save Tezuka and his stony exterior – crowd around her, blocking out all escape routes. He – that is, Syuusuke – felt somewhat triumphant because of that.

"… Yadda. Don't want to," Ryoma said sulkily. She tried squirming in his grip, eager to get his arms off her.

"Come on, brat, tell us," Keigo prodded her side slightly, smirking widely. She squirmed even more, looking highly uncomfortable. "Ore-sama wants to know."

"Monkey King, I can bite your hand off. You do know that?" She let out a soft yelp when Syuusuke joined Keigo in prodding her side. "Syuusuke-senpai!" Genichiro watched morbidly as the two became the catalyst to Ryoma's descent into unrestrained laughter. While disturbing, it was somewhat interesting at the same time. Like porn.

Kunimitsu sighed and he turned the laptop off, turning around to chaperone the situation, because Genichiro didn't seem to want to. Ryoma was writhing underneath their fingers; her lips clamped shut in an attempt to reign in the laughter that would escape eventually, her face red. Genichiro decided that maybe he should join them, and he added in his own fingers, easily finding the more… _Sensitive_ spots on her body as her hands pushed futilely at their intrusive fingers. Kunimitsu sighed. He should've known that Genichiro would've caved.

"… I need aspirin," he muttered to himself, before he went over to the soon-to-be orgy of one of each of the following: a writhing Ryoma, one smirking Keigo, another grinning Syuusuke and a curious Genichiro. He pulled the hysterically laughing Ryoma out of the reach of their fingers, and sighed again when she latched onto him, still fidgeting in the aftershocks of the tickle-fest. "Genichiro, I thought you knew better," he gave said male a pointed look.

"You enjoyed watching it," the cap-wearing fukubuchou – vice-captain, that is, if you didn't know – smirked from under his head accessory. "And don't deny it, Kunimitsu." The brunette captain was silent at that, and the three male tennis-players on the bed gave each other smirks. The score of Atobe-Fuji-Sanada to Tezuka: fifty-three to thirty-five. Sadly.

Ryoma pouted into her buchou's shoulder, giving the three unthreateningly baleful looks. Keigo snickered. She looked like a drenched cat. "… Mean senpai-tachi," she murmured.

Kunimitsu set her down – she protested however, when Syuusuke and Keigo lashed out to pull her back into their (lecherous) grasp – and sat back down to watch them. Sure, he was a backstabbing – though only in the presence of his multiple lovers – bastard born from the depths of Icy-Asshole-Land, but it was worth it if he could see Ryoma's looks of panic as she was methodically raped (with consent) by her boyfriends. (Including him, of course.)

He smiled contentedly.

-x-

"Our relationship really isn't conventional."

"Yeah."

Four pairs of eyes fixed upon the slumbering girl amongst their midst. Ryoma seemed to feel the gazes, and she shifted, hugging Keigo tighter into her, um, uncovered assets.

"What if she gets pregnant?" Syuusuke smirked.

Genichiro began coughing madly, apparently having his spit get stuck in his throat. Once it subsided, and his eyes had cleared of their reflexive tears, he gave the brunette tensai a look.

He smiled angelically. "I wonder who's the child would be?"

Keigo snickered. "Ore-sama's, of course."

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma muttered into his shoulder, her eyes opening, "Monkey King." She flicked his nose, before turning to hug her buchou, who she felt deserved her attention more than the arrogant idiot. He – Keigo, that is – scoffed. Kunimitsu had an uncharacteristic smirk on his face.

_Yudan sezu ni ikou, Keigo,_ he thought.


	27. OT6: Addiction

OT6: Addition

Pairing: Ryoma x Fuji x Tezuka x Sanada x Atobe x Yukimura (OT6) **Requested by: PrincessOli**

"… Why did we add Yukimura into our number again?"

"Because Syuusuke complained it was getting boring."

"Oh, right," Keigo rolled over to smirk at Kunimitsu, who was reading – yet again – a book. However, Genichiro didn't seem to have the same sentiments as Kunimitsu or Keigo, whom he was next to.

"But he's hogging all of Ryoma's attentions!" He stated in a somewhat whiny voice, scowling. As if they'd rehearsed, all three men looked out of the window, where Seiichi was laughing along side one Echizen Ryoma and one Fuji Syuusuke. Ryoma and Seiichi dripping wet, and by Syuusuke's feet, was a hose.

"Aa." Kunimitsu turned back to his book, but Keigo could see his knuckles were pale from the pressure he put on them, squeezing the life out of the pages. "Yudan sezu ni ikou."

"Psh," the silver-haired of the trio rolled his head around to bestow his smirk on Genichiro. "Ore-sama is getting a bit bored here…"

"Then do something," was the dark-haired teen's answer. He seemed to be content lying on the bed, doing nothing in the blazing heat of the summer. He lifted his head up, though, when he heard Ryoma's screech of surprise. Kunimitsu frowned slightly when he noticed Syuusuke and Seiichi teaming up against Ryoma, grabbing her shoulders and waist, respectively, and marching towards the swimming pool.

Keigo grinned. "It appears that Ore-sama will be joining those three… Excuse me," he murmured, standing up. "Don't mind the life of the party leaving," he laughed, "as it seems you two are dealing with it fine."

Genichiro had a sardonic smile on his face. "Was that supposed to be sarcastic?"

"Of course not." Kunimitsu replied in a dry tone. Keigo let out another laugh, before he left the room. They both ignored the dramatic slam of the door.

-x-

"What the hell!" Ryoma scowled (that is, pouted, if you wanted a more accurate description) at the two snickering sadists, wringing out the pale-coloured shirt she had on. She _knew_ they did that purposely, knowing that if she got her shirt wet, they'd be able to see the bra underneath. "Syuusuke-senpai! Why did you do that?"

He laughed, and kissed her cheek, his eyes glittering ominously in the sunlight. "Do what, Ryuu-chan?"

She scowled even more.

Seiichi snickered, and he petted her damp hair. "You didn't get seriously hurt, did you? There wasn't any harm done."

"Sure, there was no harm to everything but my pride," she replied in an annoyed voice. She pulled away from Syuusuke's arms – _when did they get around me, anyway?_ she thought – and stomped off… but she didn't get very far. She bumped into a hard chest, gasping when two arms went around her back. She looked up, only to scowl again when she saw Keigo's face. "Monkey King," she greeted, not so cordially.

"Ah, Ryuu-chan!" He smiled benevolently. However, she repeated his Ryoma-dubbed moniker, causing a frown to appear on his face.

"Keigo-chan!" Syuusuke smiled. Seiichi nodded, his own smile plastered over his face. However, the look in his eyes completely destroyed the innocence of his smile. _… Those two, Syuusuke and Seiichi, can seriously become criminals, should they put their minds behind it,_ Keigo thought.

"Did you want to join us," Seiichi asked with a statement-like ending in his soft voice.

"Of course," Keigo smirked. Syuusuke nodded once at the blue-haired teenager, who snickered. They both went up to the two, who were still in a one-sided embrace. Ryoma's eyes widened.

"LET GO OF ME!" She yelled, squirming when all three of them began walking with her tucked neatly under their arms, heading towards _somewhere_. Syuusuke pinched her cheek, ignoring the way she tried to bite him, as they re-entered the house; their clothes and bodies still dripping with water. (Behind them, smirking servants were cleaning up the puddles, chattering to each other with low voices.)

Seiichi leaned back his head to smile at Keigo upside down, his face slowly turning red from the blood rushing to the top of his head. "Shall we go to the kitchen?" He asked, smiling. "I bought some whipped cream a couple of days ago."

Keigo smirked, and he saw Syuusuke turn his head slightly. He nodded.

-x-

Genichiro wasn't expecting something to sit on him, disrupting his sleep (no, it was not a nap. Why? Well, he hated the word, nap). Nor was he expecting it to be a scantily clad, bound up Ryoma-chan with Kunimitsu attached to her lips. Or Keigo snickering beside Seiichi and Syuusuke, all three of them holding cans of compressed whipped cream. He lifted his head to peer at Ryoma blearily; who looked panicked as she was left to the mercy of the 'Green-Eyed-Monster-With-The-Libido-The-Size-Of-Infinity-Named-Tezuka'.

"… Do you mind?" He asked in a husky, sleep-filled voice. "Get off me."

Seiichi laughed again. The brunette seemed to not hear Genichiro's annoyed voice, and continued to crush his lips against Ryoma's, who was making some very, very adorable (though she wouldn't admit it) sounds of protest.

"She needs to breath, Mitsu-kun," Syuusuke commented. He smiled at Keigo. The silver-haired male just lifted up the can, and squirted some cream onto his face. Seiichi licked the cream off; and the two maybe-sadists-maybe-not tennis-players grinned at Keigo in unison.

Genichiro groaned and he put his head under the pillow. He needed sleep dammit-! He suddenly felt a hand on between his shoulder blades, and he felt his annoyance flare. Tezuka was going to get it!

**A/N: yar. It was random.**


	28. Yagyuu, the Gentleman

Yagyuu, the Gentleman

Pairing: Ryoma x Yagyuu (**no name yet** Pair) **Requested by: Trancy Phantomhive**

**Note:** This series of drabbles will only go up to FORTY CHAPTERS. I will only accept the first SIX requests, AND THAT'S IT. (There will be a fem!Fuji series next… Think you'll read them? xD)

Ryoma blinked at what he had just said. Or at least, what she _thought_ he had just said.

"… What?"

"Will you go to prom with me?"

_That's what I thought you said,_ she thought dryly, looking at him with her golden eyes. "… Why?" Yagyuu Hiroshi actually looked physically pained as he debated whether to tell her or not.

It was only a few minutes later, when he decided to speak. "… Your father," he began, slowly, "asked me to take you to the dance." He closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath, his eyebrows still fixed in an awkward position.

"He did?" She looked bemused, and amused.

"I couldn't refuse."

"Why?" She repeated, her eyes dancing with curiosity. She tilted her head to one side, looking at him through her black-emerald hair. Hiroshi shifted uncomfortably on his seat, at the remembrance of the situation that had occurred a few days before.

"He threatened to castrate me. As did your mother, but she added that she would…" He recoiled slightly, leaving Ryoma a little more amused than a few seconds before. "That she would crush my… _Balls_," he looked pained again at the choice of his words, "first with a brick."

"I feel for you, Yagyuu-kun," Ryoma said smirking.

He winced.

That was a low blow. Getting a girl to be 'sympathetic' – that is, if you can even _call_ Ryoma's amusement sympathetic – to a cause that was supposed to inspire, erm, disgust.

(And sympathy.)

"Aa."

He looked at her in confusion.

"I'll go with you. If only to save your balls," she added as an afterthought, smirking wider. "Mada mada dane, Yagyuu-kun."

Hiroshi felt somewhat weird at the fact that she was calling him 'Yagyuu' when she was supposedly supposed (_hey, try saying that five times!_ He thought somewhat randomly) to be his 'date'. "Hiroshi." He said in a no-nonsense voice.

"… Hiroshi-kun."

Ryoma smiled.

-x-

_Ow. Ow. Ow… Ow!_

Hiroshi managed to hide every single reaction of pain that Ryoma had unknowingly – actually, he wasn't that sure, as she was a sneaky little bi- er, chit – elicited from him by _stomping-on-Hiro-chan's-(that was what his sister called him)-abused-toes_.

Ryoma had a blissful look on her face as she let Hiroshi lead, happily treading on his feet with every move they made. (After all, she had to make him suffer, because he only acted when her father _forced_ him to ask her out, instead of his own free will. He was annoying in that aspect, because he wouldn't make any moves on her without _express_ permission.)

Of course, Hiroshi had to admit, she was gorgeous. Hot, even. Her hair was put into a stylish ponytail, held together with mousse and a dab of gel (yes, he was somewhat weird because he could tell these things), and her make-up was simple, only put on to enhance her natural features. That was enough to balance out the pain of his toes-

"OW!" Hiroshi's eyes widened, and he closed his lips tightly, pretending he didn't make a sound. Ryoma snickered into his jacket, pretending to look embarrassed as people stared at them. He gave them all cool looks, perfectly acting as the aloof Gentleman. Of course, Ryoma snickering into his chest didn't really help his image, but oh well. That's life: she doesn't go like how you want her to go.

She laughed even harder when she heard someone ask someone, "who was that?" _Idiots, _she thought.

Hiroshi gave her a disapproving look – though she ignored it – and he led the dance again, wincing ever-so-slightly when her high-heeled feet trod on his. "Stop it," he hissed to her.

"Stop what?" She asked innocently.

"Stamping on my toes…!" Hiroshi's slight scowl melted away when he noticed someone glancing at him, and he smiled pleasantly, ignoring her snort of laughter.

"Hai, hai," Ryoma said sarcastically, occasionally snickering. However, she stopped stepping on his toes, and they glided across the hall with a smoother grace.

He then glanced at her.

She glanced at him.

"… Heh," he smiled, and he guided them both away from the middle of the dance, to the tables. "I suppose you are tired, Ryoma-chan?"

"Nope." She shook her head slightly. "Are you?"

"No, I am not… Though, it is getting a little stifling to stay inside this place," he murmured. Hiroshi gestured at the door. "Shall we leave?" She answered with a "mada mada dane" before following him with a smirk on her face.

They both knew that she knew that he was tired of this – pardon my words – _shit_.

-x-

They stood in the garden, both completely silent as they looked into the sky. It had been like that for the past twenty minutes, just standing, just thinking.

"… Well."

Ryoma looked at Hiroshi questioningly.

"This is boring."

Her eye twitched, and she reached over, her hand pulling at the collar of his shirt. He stumbled, bending down awkwardly as to reduce the pressure of her grip on his shirt.

"Why would you ever think that?" She asked sarcastically. Her eyes seemed to glare. "Guess why? It's because of you." She growled, releasing him.

Hiroshi smiled. "Why is it _my_ fault?"

"… Che, ignorant senpai…" She gave him a challenging smirk. "This is a date, isn't it?"

"Hai."

"What do people do at the end of dates?"

"Aa. I know now." He smiled wider. "You're sexually repressed!"

Her eye twitched again, and she hit him. Hard.

(_Ow._ He thought.)


	29. Black Dress

Black Dress

Pairing: Ryoma x Sebastian (**no name yet** Pair)

**Note:** This is a crossover pairing. While crossovers are accepted, I will only write about characters I know about, such as certain Bleach characters, Naruto, Death Note, Pokemon, etc… And writing this was a bitch. D:

"What's so good about being human?"

A pale man watched as his ward sat down, her eyes flickering towards him. Ryoma smirked slightly, her golden eyes looked back at him.

"Well, you can love." She answered, the Faustian Contract on her collar barely seen.

Sebastian was somewhat stumped at that. "Love?"

"Aa. It's a nice feeling." Ryoma yawned slightly, stretching her arms out as she shuffled deeper into her bed. "Sit down beside me." He did as she told him to do, sitting down with a silent _thump_. He raised an eyebrow, straightening out the sheets around her. She smiled.

"… How does it feel like? Love," He asked softly, as if he didn't want her to hear.

"Nice." She suddenly sat up, her head tilted up to look at Sebastian. "Most feelings of love are communicated like this." Even though Sebastian could see her coming closer, extremely clearly, he didn't move, watching as she placed a soft kiss on his lips. He could feel her gentle body heat spreading throughout his lips, leaving a peculiar feeling within him. When she moved away, he looked contemplative.

"Are they?"

Ryoma nodded, before she lay back down. "I'm going to sleep. Make sure that my teammates doesn't barge into this room."

Sebastian stood up, and he smiled. "Of course, Mistress Echizen."

"Shut up. Don't say that."

"Hai."

-x-

"RYOMA-CH-"

"The young master had given me explicit orders not to let anyone who is her teammate in any form to enter her bedchamber," Sebastian murmured in his smooth voice. "So I am very sorry to say that you will not be allowed to pass, Master Kikumaru."

Eiji pouted. "Why?"

"As her… Employee," he hid a smirk, "I have no say in what she thinks, but I believe that she wanted to sleep in-"

"Sebastian! Where did you put my bra?"

He hid a wince. Eiji's eye twitched. (The redhead had a lot of experience with those kinds of stuff – his sisters were constantly asking him where he put their laundry; and bras were included in said laundry.)

"… Let me attend to this first," he murmured, his eyes somewhat dimmed. "Excuse me."

He opened the door, entering the room. He then closed the door, before looking at Ryoma with amused eyes. She scowled at him, her clothes strewn all over the floor.

"Where did you put it, Sebastian?"

"I believe I told Mistress Echizen-" -he ignored her annoyed muttering- "that I had put her undergarments inside that drawer?" He pointed at a small drawer beside the main wardrobe.

Ryoma scowled again. "… You could've told me earlier." She walked over to the drawer, pulling out the previously mentioned undergarment. "… Could you get breakfast ready? I'm hungry."

"Of course. Japanese styled again, Mistress Echizen?" Sebastian, of course, only said that title since it annoyed Ryoma immensely. She had mentioned, a few weeks ago, that it made her feel like a slut. Oh well, she looked cute when she was mad.

"Aa. Obviously," she gave him an annoyed look. However, she got even more annoyed when she noticed he wasn't paying attention to her. "Sebastian!"

"Oh, yes, you are… You're a jewel, you're a princess!" Sebastian cooed, petting a purring Karupin on the head. "Your fur as silky as velvet, your paws as soft as foam… Beautiful!" Karupin seemed to glow under his attentions.

"Sebastian!" She called again, louder. "Stop having an orgasm over my cat!"

He gave her a slightly sheepish smile as he straightened up, Karupin curling around his legs contentedly. "Ah, sorry, Mistress Echizen…"

"This is an order, don't call me 'mistress'!" She hissed. Her Faustian contract glowed, though it wasn't seen from under her shirt. Sebastian's eyes flickered to where the mark would be, before he answered.

"… Very well, Echizen-sama." He bowed, smiling. "Is there something you required me to do?"

"Well, make sure that Eiji doesn't come in. I'm going to be changing…"

"Hai." Sebastian bowed, exiting the room.

"… I wasn't even finished speaking… How rude," she snorted softly. "Mada mada, Ryoma."

-x-

"A dress? For the chibi? Ha!"

"Fsh… Momo-baka. She won't wear it."

"Hoi, hoi! But Ochibi would look _so_ cute in this, nya!"

"E-Eiji, calm down… It's not that big of a deal."

"Saa, I wonder if we can get her to put on make-up?"

"Fuji-kun… I think we should stop encouraging them."

"Yudan ni sezu ikou."

Ryoma looked somewhat disturbed as she looked at the crouched figures of her senpai-tachi, listening into their conversation. "Senpai-tachi?"

"Ah, Ryoma!" Fuji beamed at her. "Wear this for me, will you?" He held up a black _thing_, before putting it into her hands.

Ryoma's eye twitched. "Sebastian, escort them out for me."

"Very well, Echizen-sama."

"And burn this, please."

She tossed the dress to Sebastian, who smiled somewhat vindictively. "If you wish."

Ryoma sighed. Why did she have such annoying teammates?

-x-

She then found out there was going to be a party later, and it was compulsory to wear a black _suit_ (that is, if you're male) or a _dress_. Ryoma was then forced to wear the dress, which Sebastian _hadn't_ burned, contrary to her orders. Oh, how she was humiliated by her teammates. And Sebastian.

(She could hear him snickering inside his mind!)

As her butler was dressing her up – though she was doing this very, very reluctantly, she stared up at the ceiling without thought, though she had occasionally flinched when she felt the ribbons on the dress being tugged. When it had all finished, she turned to see Sebastian also cleaned up, and wearing a formal suit.

"… You're going too?" Ryoma asked.

He smiled. "I can't just let my little _master_," he emphasized that word, "go off to endure a torturous party alone, now can I?"

She rolled her eyes. "Mada mada dane, Sebastian."

The demon butler had a little smirk on his face. "Whatever you say, young master."

"… Let's just go – I want to get out of this dress as soon as possible," Ryoma snapped, tugging at the barely-mid-thigh-length dress. "It's so _lacy_ underneath!" She made a disgusted face. If anyone found out – apart from the regulars, and the people that that Monkey King had invited to his party – that she'd worn a _lacy_, _Lolita-styled_, _black mini-dress_, she was ruined. Ruined!

- and not even Sebastian's charming ways could get her back out of that hole that they called failure -


	30. I Tripped

I Tripped

Pairing: Ryoma x Kirihara x Ann (Trip Trio **?**) **Requested by: animeangel105**

** Note:** … I normally dislike yuri, but I had quite a bit of fun writing this~

Ryoma yawned widely. It was summer, and the heat was making her drowsy. She yawned again. Ann smiled at the younger girl, rolling over to rest on her stomach, her cheeks dusted with a faint trace of pink from the heat. Ryoma smiled back, slightly, before her gaze shifted towards the bored-looking Akaya, whom was tracing shapes on the bedpost.

"So, Aka-chan… How does it feel like to be subjected to two females' wishes everyday?" Ryoma asked teasingly, reaching out to twist a lock of his hair around a finger. "I can imagine that it's not very easy."

"Um…" Akaya looked at her in surprise, his bright green eyes wide. "What?"

"You're embarrassing him, Ryuu-chan," Ann cooed, grinning.

Ryoma's smile changed into a smirk. "Che, mada mada dane, Aka-chan."

Akaya blushed slightly, his lips forming a slight pout. "Shut up, Ryoma!" He swatted her hand away from his hair. "It's not like you can answer me if I asked you something similar."

She just continued to smirk.

Ann giggled, her blue eyes glittering. "You're evading the _question_, Akaya-kun." She rolled onto her back again, grinning upwards at Akaya. Her feet were resting on Ryoma's lap, and the younger girl had her hand lying on top of them.

"Ex-act-ly," Ryoma drawled, her smirk widening. It was not unlike the Cheshire Cat's. The raven-haired male flushed even darker, looking highly frustrated. Ann giggled again, when she was reminded of a child, who had been denied of his candy.

"… It's tiring," Akaya finally said. He gave her a frustrated and hastily pasted on smile, which dropped a second later. "Happy?"

Ryoma snickered again. "Okay, then. I'll leave you to be tired, and I'll have some fun with Ann-chan," she winked suggestively at the blond girl, who smiled back.

Akaya's eyes widened. "What?"

Ann leaned forward to kiss Ryoma softly, before giving Akaya a coy smile.

_... I regret saying that, now._ He thought. _I dug myself a pit, and I tripped into it._

-x-

OMAKE (because this is the bad-ass thirtieth chapter)

"… Do you mind, Aka-chan?"

"What?"

"Getting your ass off me."

"I actually do mind, Ryoma-chan."

"Akaya-kun, I think you're cutting off her air supply… Her face is turning somewhat red."

"And?"

"I'm going to kill you once you get your FAT ASS off me!"

"Hah! Then I'm never going to get off you!"

"That's what she said!"


	31. Confusion Caused By Sadism

Confusion Caused Through Sadism

Pairing: Seiichi x Ryoma x Syuusuke (Sadist Trio) **Requested by: animeangel105**

When Tezuka had given his blessings (albeit they were _extremely hesitant_) to Ryoma having _relationships_ with the two widely known sadists, he didn't know that it would end up with her being in this state. He could barely stop his eye twitch as his teammates crowded around the _very fat_ Ryoma, who was apparently pregnant. … He shouldn't had let her run off and have _kids_ with them… At fourteen. He should've just locked her up in her room, instead of letting her go around having romps with Fuji and Yukimura!

Ryoma was surrounded by a glow, smiling bright with Syuusuke rubbing her stomach, and Seiichi murmuring something in her ear. She didn't seem to be as irritable as normal, and she just let little things that she'd normally blow up over, go. She didn't even argue when Momoshiro stole her hat, to the power-player's surprise, and consternation.

"I wonder if they're going to be twins?" Syuusuke said out loud. "That'll be amazing…" He smile.

Eiji grinned. "That'll be awesome! Ochibi! I want you to have twins!"

"Eiji- you can't just order someone to have twins!" Kawamura said shyly.

Seiichi was smiling contentedly, holding Ryoma loosely against his side. "I don't mind either way." His statement seemed to be punctuated with Kaidou's hiss; the bandana-wearing male playing with a kitten (apparently one of Ryoma's cat's offspring), to Momoshiro's amusement.

"I never expected this… The data never showed that she'd have…" Inui flushed momentarily. "How did she hide this for six months?" He then muttered to himself, looking through his books fervently. Tezuka grunted. He just hoped Rikkai wouldn't get involved… This was chaotic enough to his poor brain…

"Wait."

Everyone turned to look at Eiji, who was strangely grim. Ryoma's smile slipped.

"Kikumaru-senpai? What is it?" She asked, looking somewhat down.

He suddenly looked at her with wide eyes. "There's nothing wrong! It's just… Who's the father?"

Pandemonium was created.

-x-

Oishi's eye was twitching as he began berating a fearful-looking Eiji, who was treated to harsh glares from the duo of formerly happy fathers on the couch, and disbelieving looks from the rest of the regulars. Excluding Tezuka, because as everyone knew, he was incapable of making any other type of face apart from 'I'm a stone statue, what do you expect me to look like'. Syuusuke's eyes were slitted open, as he continued to glare at Eiji, while Seiichi tore his stare away from the redhead, to try to get Ryoma to stop looking like she was about to cry. However, he was unsuccessful, as Ryoma began sobbing into his shirt, ignoring the continuous scolding the regulars were giving the redhead.

"I can't- I can't believe that he- he ins-insinuated that I," she hiccupped, "I cheated on you, Seii!"

He hushed her, rubbing her back as she heaved with more tears. "He didn't mean it – he was just wondering who, between Syuusuke and I, were the father-"

She burst into louder tears.

Syuusuke _really_ glared at Eiji, who shrunk back into himself, looking like he wanted to- er, _piss_ in his pants.

"… Seigaku… ONE HUNDRED LAPS WHEN WE GET BACK TO SCHOOL!" Tezuka all but roared, looking furious that they'd made his 'Pillar-protégé' cry. "OUT!" He pointed to the door, dismissing everyone (and himself) from the Echizen household.

However, once they were gone…

-x-

Ryoma burst into laughter, followed by Seiichi, and Syuusuke.

"I can't believe they fell for it!" She chirped, before giggling again.

Syuusuke snickered. "I almost believed that your crying was real, Ryoma-chan… That was fantastic!"

Seiichi kissed her cheek. "You're the best," he cooed. She kissed him softly, before she pulled her shirt up, revealing a disgruntled-looking Karupin, who had been stuffed against her stomach to act as her 'baby-bump'.

"Sorry, Karupin," Ryoma murmured, picking her cat up, and stroking her fur. "We needed you to do something for us…" She nuzzled noses with the cat, before setting it free to rip up her oyaji's books.

Syuusuke smiled again. "Saa… We should do that again, Seiichi."

"On you?" Seiichi asked, chuckling. "We can say Ryoma was the daddy." Before Ryoma could say something, they were interrupted by a loud scream of fear, and numerous 'no's.

"… That was oyaji," the female said, unnecessarily.

The two smiling sadists (they were often called the 'Smile Pair' on the courts: both on the tennis ones, and the dating scenes) nodded at each other, grinning.

Confusion was an epic tool, especially for sadists.


	32. Describing a Trickster

Describing a Trickster

Pairing: Ryoma x Niou (Tricky Pair **?**)

**Note: **How's that for a New Year's Eve present?

"Yeah, did you see the look on his face? That was priceless!"

"Hah! I know, right? Did you see what happened to him afterwards? That was hilarious. Really,"

"Mm. Oh-! We still need to do that prank on Seii-bu-!"

"NIOU!"

Bunta laughed loudly. "Looks like little Haru-chan is going to get punished tonight. Ryoma doesn't normally call you by surname."

Masaharu rolled his eyes, and he looked over his shoulder discreetly. "She's coming… Hide me!" He hid on front of the redhead, making him laugh.

"Marui Bunta, get that little bastard out of hiding!" Ryoma, whom was extremely _pissed_, snapped, making Bunta cringe from the venom that spewed from her words. However, she seemed to have a shorter fuse than usual, and she hissed: "NOW!"

"Alright, alright!" He jumped out of Masaharu's grip, making the silver-haired male wince under her glare.

She stomped (yes, she did, literally _pummeling_ the ground with her feet) towards her boyfriend, gripping him by the hair. "You little- _why the hell did you change my ringtone_?"

"I thought that it would be funny…" Masaharu recoiled at the tightening grip, much to the amusement of the Rikkaidai students around him.

Ryoma laughed sarcastically. "Oh, you thought that changing my ringtone into a _fart_ would be _funny_, hm? Well guess what, _Niou_?" She let go of his hair. "I was doing my physics test when my phone went off _when I had turned it off during break_."

His eyes widened. Bunta began coughing.

"And here's a laugh: the principal was there. He was the sub-teacher today!" Her eyes turned into molten, scalding, gold-coloured metal. "I have half the mind to turn you over to Seiichi."

Masaharu didn't realize that his prank would turn out so big… "B-but-"

"Bunta, I'm leaving. You may escort the jester to his home. If he asks where I am, I'm _away from him_." she shot him a poisonous look, before walking off, making people shy away from her in her anger.

The redhead was silent for a moment, watching the first-year stomp off. "… She seems pissed." He commented, smirking.

His teammate gave him a dull look. "… You think?"

-x-

"There, there," Seiichi murmured, patting her back as she chewed mournfully on some cookies that they'd just baked with Akaya, who was sitting at their feet. "It's not that bad…"

"It is!" Ryoma moaned, finishing the overly sweet snack. "The principal now thinks I'm a gas-passing freak!"

Akaya held back a snicker, but he couldn't stop the smile. However, he was lucky she didn't notice in her mope-fest. "He knows it's Niou-senpai's doing: the whole school practically knows you two are dating. After all, didn't he publically announce it on the PA?"

The girl just continued to eat on the stack of cookies, from which Seiichi and Akaya occasionally stole from to munch on.

"Why did I agree to date him?" She asked, looking miserable.

The pretty 'bishie' (as the fangirls described him) just smiled, and he continued to give her small encouragements. "If I recall correctly, he didn't stop pestering you until you agreed. Then, your father forced you to go out on dates with him – saying that this would be your only chance at a love-life-" Akaya burst out laughing, unsympathetic to her cause, "-and you then fell for him, and his so-called charming ways, then agreed to be his girlfriend. If it eases your mind somewhat, I'll give him two hundred laps tomorrow."

"Ouch!" The messy-haired second-year commented, grinning. "I sure don't pity senpai right now."

Ryoma grinned. "… If I knew you guys had penises, I would've thought you two were girls. Thanks for cheering me up, senpai-tachi!" Akaya was suddenly sullen, and he ignored the consoling pat he was given on the head by Seiichi.

-x-

Masaharu was surprised to see Ryoma waiting at the gates of the tennis courts after practice, and he limped towards her, his legs protesting _loudly_ at his movements. … Stupid, sadistic buchou… He liked his little Ryoma-chan too much… Always taking her side, than the teammate he had for three years…

"Haru-kun." She greeted, smirking.

"Ryoma-chan. What did you do to Buchou? He gave me two hundred laps today!" He collapsed onto her shoulder, letting her hold his weight. He wasn't worried about her dropping him from lack of strength. He knew that she was strong – scarily so. When Sanada-fukubuchou had collapsed one day (apparently from the lack of aspirin in his bloodstream), she had to carry him to the infirmary without any help because the regulars were too shocked to do anything. Seiichi had just been smiling, saying, he was still too weak to carry anything over twenty kilograms, doctor's orders!

"Oh, I needed some revenge. Though that was only the tip of the iceberg," she poked his side, making his jerk and fall to the ground. He made a somewhat-unmanly shriek, and he got up again, giving her a mock-glare.

Masaharu pouted. "So cold, Ryoma-chan!"

Ryoma snorted. "If I were cold, you'd be an annoying ass-wipe."

He thought for a moment. "Those two aren't connected, Ryoma-chan." She threw her hands up, making a loud, annoyed sound.

"Shut up!" She half-yelled at him.

The silver-haired male snickered, grabbing her cap and putting it on his head. "Oops. Shutting up now."

Ryoma tried to get her cap back, jumping up. "Give it back!" She ordered. He shook his head, pointing at his mouth, smirking. After all, she told him to shut up, right? "You little annoying bastard!" She tried jumping onto his back to get her precious cap back. He dodged, however, making her stumble slightly.

_How annoying, the Trickster… _She thought, grinding her teeth together furiously. When she had her hands on him, she'd- she'd-

Her thoughts were snapped away when his face was suddenly on front of hers, and his lips pressed forcefully against her own lips. She gasped, pushing him away. "What the hell, Niou?"

… There were no words to describe Niou Masaharu, the Trickster.


	33. Happy Birthday, Neko Chan

Happy Birthday, Neko-Chan

Pairing: Ryoma x Eiji (Neko Pair) **Requested by: cielmikitoaloislvr**

**Note:** Happy birthday, cielmikitoaloislvr! (It is on Jan 6th, right? xD)

It was Christmas Day, and everyone in Seigaku was celebrating happily inside the school gym. Well, in their own way. Momoshiro and Kaidou had an unspoken truce _not_ to talk to each other, and in that way, not start any arguments. Inui had forgone his dubbed 'Inui Juices' to let Kawamura take over supplying the drinks; and Fuji had brought several of his cacti to 'party' with him. _That_ raised a lot of eyebrows. Of course, Oishi was trying to avoid being caught under the mistletoe with Eiji, who was clinging onto him; hyper from all the punch he'd been drinking. Tezuka was staying motionless in the corner of the gym, watching all of the regulars with an impassive gaze, with our 'super-rookie' trying to get him to speak.

Of course, it wasn't in her nature to do that, but her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes were sparkling _too _brightly. Maybe she'd been drinking the spiked punch without realizing it. Tezuka frowned, glaring- er… _giving_ the cup of punch in her hands a _narrow stare_.

"Buuuchouuu!" She whined, tugging his arm. "Stop looking like a rock!" He didn't respond, just turning his narrowed stare from the punch to her face. She pouted, sipping on her punch- "Hey!" He snatched it away from her grip, holding it above her head.

Tezuka sniffed the drink, before giving her another glare (I would have said narrowed stare again, but it didn't really match the look in his eyes). "This punch had alcohol in it. Who gave it to you?" Ryoma grinned, realized she got him to speak, and she answered, "some guy in the tennis club," giggling. His eyes twitched.

"OCHIBI!"

Ryoma was pulled into Eiji's grip, both of them with the same looks on their faces. _Drunken happiness._ "Kikumaru-senpai!" She greeted back, with the same enthusiasm.

He tugged her to the 'dance floor', not seeming to notice Tezuka's glare on his head. "Let's dance, Ochibi!"

"Hai, hai!" Ryoma waved cheekily at Tezuka, before letting Eiji drag her to the writhing mass of drunk/horny students.

… The stoic buchou needed some aspirin. _Why is my protégé letting her guard down?_

-x-

"Nya! This is fun!" Eiji chirped, laughing with Ryoma. She nodded, before yelping. Someone had touched her butt! She turned around to see who did that, but no one looked like they did that! She pouted, turning back to Eiji, who looked confused.

"Ochibi?" He asked, questioningly.

She pouted. "Someone touched my ass!"

He blinked. "Your ass?"

"Yes! My posterior! My butt! Derriere!" She listed off several synonyms to the word 'ass'. Not including donkey, of course. It wasn't very related to the subject… Much.

Eiji narrowed his eyes. "Who did it?"

Ryoma scowled. "How am I supposed to know? Didn't you hear what I said? 'Someone'!" The two fell into a tension-filled silence, before Eiji brightened up. He tugged her hand.

"We have to go to Kawamura Sushi for a regulars-only party! Come on!" He led them out of the mosh – though the only music the school was playing were Christmas carols and such – and towards Inui, who was towering over everyone near him. Eiji could see the tennis team there, and he tugged at her arm more frantically.

Ryoma stumbled onto his back, pouting still.

-x-

"Happy birthday to yooooou!"

The viridescent-black-haired girl frowned, watching the cake that was thrust at her with an annoyed glare. She could see Eiji snickering in the corner of her vision, and she quashed down the urge to punch him.

"It's not my birthday." Ryoma commented loudly, giving Inui a dark glare. She hated her birthday, _which was yesterday_. Just because she said her birthday was on Christmas didn't mean it was on Christmas. It was Christmas _Eve_.

Inui looked confused. "You said your birthday was on Christmas."

Eiji bounced over to Ryoma's side, jumping onto her back. "Christmas _Eve_, Inui! EVE!"

Behind his glasses, Inui's eyebrow twitched.

The two shared a quick grin, remembering.

-two midnights ago-

"WHA-!" Hands covered her mouth.

"Shush! … I snuck in through the window. Can I stay here tonight, Ochibi?" A quick grin appeared and disappeared.

"Go away! I need to sleep!" Her voice softened.

"It's Christmas Eve, Ochibi! Be generous." Weight was added onto the bed.

"And it's my birthday: I want you out of my house." An annoyed glint appeared in her eyes at his intruding.

"That's why I'm here, Ryoma. Happy birthday."

His lips were pressed against hers, making her eyes widen. A soft glow was in his eyes as he pulled away, his grin intact. His hand was above their heads, and Ryoma looked up, curious as to what it was.

"Mistletoe. Can't escape tradition, Ochibi!"


	34. OT6: Roller Coaster

OT6: Roller Coaster

Pairing: Ryoma x Fuji x Tezuka x Sanada x Atobe x Yukimura (OT6) **Requested by: Hell's Angel 606**

It was winter. It was freezing. It _had_ snowed, but it stopped a few hours ago. Genichiro felt like his butt-cheeks were going to freeze, and fall off. Just because it was Ryoma's (very belated) birthday present, did _not_ mean that they could just drag him out of his bed, where he was perfectly comfortable, warm and snug!

He scowled, reaching up to shift his tennis cap over his eyes. Stupid Seiichi and his persuasive ways…

"H-hey! Put me down!"

Genichiro look up to see Ryoma – who was swaddled in layers over layers of clothing at the insistence of Syuusuke's sister (after all, it was Yumiko's duty! She _had_ to take care of her future sister-in-law!) – being carried by both Syuusuke and Seiichi, the two teenagers grinning all the while.

"Ore-sama has called his driver. He will be arriving shortly." The coy drawl that belonged to Keigo was heard from beside Kunimitsu, where the blond-haired heir was clinging onto the Tezuka's arm.

"Great!" Seiichi smiled brightly. "Ryoma, you're going to enjoy this!"

There was a moment where she didn't reply (she was a bit busy trying to get Syuusuke's hand off her butt). "I don't think so," was her curt reply. She looked annoyed, not being able to move her arms from Seiichi's grip.

The cap-wearing teenager blinked slowly, his toes probably getting hypothermia from within its cocoon of 'Morino sheep-wool made' socks. "Where are we going, exactly?" He asked, in the same tone as Ryoma's. He was probably not going to enjoy this outing… No matter how much Keigo would deny it.

"Oh, it's a secret," the self-called 'Ore-sama' replied nonchalantly. "If I tell you, the brat would be able to hear it, and the surprise would be ruined."

Syuusuke had a wide grin, to which both Genichiro and Kunimitsu found highly disturbing, as it was filled with a mischievous intent. "You'll like it," he reassured; but to whom, the cap-wearing fukubuchou did not know.

-x-

Seiichi hid a smirk into Ryoma's scarf, his eyes flashing with amusement. He was going to have a lot of fun… After all, Syuusuke, Keigo and he had _especially_ planned this trip for both Ryoma's pleasure and Genichiro's discomfort!

The little chibi (she wouldn't admit it, though) always _loved_ going to amusement parks, but she hadn't gone to one for years- and the giant-of-a-teenager? He _detested_ roller coasters. Seiichi had found that little tidbit out when he asked Renji about his (Genichiro, that is) dislikes, and he also discovered that he was afraid of heights! Since roller coasters – logically – went up really high, and suddenly plunged down, it would give the impression of falling to the ground without anything aiding you to break the fall!

The blue-haired captain chuckled softly, making the swaddled girl give him a look of confusion. How adorable. All bundled up in designer clothes, and with a little cat-eared cap on! He pinched her cheek, making her glare at him. Of course, that only served to make her look cuter.

"That hurts!" She stated, pouting somewhat. Ryoma, being that somewhat unobservant girl she was, didn't notice Kunimitsu walking beside her, with a strange-looking crooked smile on his face. It was obvious he didn't smile much. However, the rest of the so-called 'One True Six-some' noticed, with high amusement.

"Mitsu," Genichiro was smirking. "You smile weirdly."

The brunette blinked, and the smile evaporated. "Pardon?"

Keigo laughed. "Hard of hearing, Tezuka? Gen-_chan_," – it seemed that some things would never change, Genichiro thought with a scowl – "said 'Mitsu, you smile weirdly'. And you do. Ore-sama thinks that you will need to practice more, before you can reach the stands of _Ore-sama'_ smile," he then proceeded to show Kunimitsu an example, and he smiled a winning smile, perfected from practice and repeated use. Seiichi chuckled softly, putting his hands in his pockets.

Ryoma didn't seem to notice – again – and she pouted widely. "Where your driver, Monkey King? My ass is freezing."

Said teenager's smile turned into a smirk. "Would you like Ore-sama to warm it for you?" He winked suggestively, making Syuusuke laugh. And make Genichiro look somewhat disgusted.

"No!" She shivered, and she hurried over to Kunimitsu, walking awkwardly because of the amount of clothing she had on. The brunette captain gave the others a smug look as he put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her tightly against him. Keigo gave him a rude gesture (behind his back, though), before turning to Seiichi.

"Want Ore-sama to warm yours?"

-x-

"No. No! I'm not going on that!"

"Why, scared _Gen-chan_?"

"Yudan sezu ni ikou, Genichiro."

"Saa, you should go on! It's fun!"

"As your captain, I _can_ order you to get onto the roller coaster and not regret it, Genichiro…"

"Please, Nichi-kun?"

It seemed everyone had no effect on the stoic Rikkaidai fukubuchou apart from Ryoma and her wide, sparkling gold eyes. He wavered under the Echizen's dubbed 'Puss-in-Boots-Look', and the scrutiny of his four other _lovers_. Not that they were doing anything out of the ordinary… Such as mass orgies within the Hyotei locker rooms… (Apparently, they had quite the comfortable benches, and _air-conditioners._)

He pointedly looked away from Ryoma – Keigo found himself nodding in approval, before he stopped himself from being proud of Genichiro's achievement: it wasn't everyone who could look away from Ryoma – and he seemed to be in thought. It was only after a long, tense moment, before he found himself saying, "Fine. Only this one."

Genichiro also found himself regretting that.

-x-

_In the tennis club's private room, in the school of Hyotei…_

Jirou found himself rolling on the floor in laughter, his eyes springing with tears as the video he was given continued to loop, showing the horrified face of one Sanada Genichiro as the roller coaster went _up_ and then plunged _down_ at frightening speeds, and he couldn't help but choke in air as the screaming continued… On, and on, and on… And on… And… On…

"" was all that could be heard, and that scream was unmistakably Sanada's, and it drowned out all other screams.

The blond narcoleptic continued his fit of hysterical laughter.


	35. OT7: Bad Feelings

OT7: Bad Feelings

Pairing: Ryoma x Fuji x Tezuka x Atobe x Sanada x Yukimura x Oshitari (OT7) **Requested by: KyouyaOotori17**

It was a cool, sunny, autumn's day; with birds chirping outside, and people content with their lives- but there was an exception! Tezuka Kunimitsu frowned at no one, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared (or stared (very intently)) sullenly at the picture that hung on the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"… Genichiro…" He began, muttering.

The capped male looked from up his book. "Yeah?" He didn't look very happy, with his attention diverting from the object in his hands.

"I have a bad feeling for today." Kunimitsu mentioned. He didn't seem to notice that he had a certain Atobe's attention from his choice of topic.

Keigo turned his head from the cellular phone in his hands, and he smirked slightly. "Ore-sama, too, has a bad feeling for today. Not that you plebeians need to know." He turned back to his cellphone, happy that he'd made his statement.

The brunette was silent for a moment. "Where's Syuusuke, Keigo?"

A moment's thought. "Hmph," Keigo scoffed softly, before he stated, "Ore-sama does not know."

Genichiro suddenly sat up, looking alarmed. "Mitsu, has Seiichi or Ryoma told you where they disappeared off to?" He had a sense of déjà vu, suddenly… He couldn't remember _where_ or _when_, though!

"… No…" Kunimitsu said reluctantly.

"What about your Osaka teammate, Keigo? I forgot his name." The capped-fukubuchou turned to the flamboyant Hyotei captain, looking nervous.

"Yuushi? … Oh no." Keigo turned pale, and he stood up, his body stiff, and seeming not to obey his commands. "Don't tell Ore-sama this is happening."

The brunette looked at him with piercing eyes, shielded by a film of glass. "What is it Atobe?" He asked sharply.

"AHHH!"

-x-

Ryoma grinned widely, having a lot of fun flicking the switches that Yuushi had shown to her. To be exact, he had told her this, quote "Flick them sporadically, Ryoma-chan. Most preferably every few seconds… you'll see what happens in the cameras" unquote. But of course, that wasn't why she was doing this. It was a lot of fun to see Keigo freaking out as paint poured down from the ceiling and 'onto Ore-sama's wonderful, divine body'.

"Oh, try this one!" Syuusuke prodded over a switch with a big button. A switch with a _very_ big, _red_ button that said 'don't touch (lest you face the wrath of the Holy Atobe Keigo)'. Her eyes lit up, and she hit the button with an almost feral delight, making Seiichi laugh softly.

The trio fell silent when they heard the horrified screams of Keigo, Kunimitsu and Genichiro as they were bombarded with pillows, feathers, half-naked maids (they were bribed) and aero spray-cheese.

Seiichi blinked slowly. "I should feel guilty."

"But you're not," Syuusuke snickered behind his hand, his eyes gleaming. "Where's Yuushi gone to?"

Ryoma pointed to a screen where a figure was bent behind the refrigerator door, where the only things you could see were a toned posterior and long, shapely legs. "He's raiding the fridge." She said, unnecessarily. "I asked him to get me a Ponta."

The Rikkaidai captain leaned forward, licking his lower lip. "I can understand why Yuushi likes nice legs." Ryoma had the same sentiments, but she wouldn't stoop low enough to admit it.

Syuusuke slapped the back of Seiichi's head lightly. "Stop cheating on us!" He said jokingly. "I'm getting jealous here, with you ogling that Hyotei!"

Seiichi smiled amusedly, before he turned to the screen where they could see the trio of pranked tennis players were. "… I wonder what'll happen tonight?" He suggested with a somewhat lewd grin. Would there be retribution for their actions…?

The youngest of them all paused, before she pouted (i.e. frowned). "Nothing will happen to you, Seii, or you, Syuu. Or Yuushi, now that I think about it, 'cause Nichi doesn't like him that much yet… it'll all be on me!" Ryoma's pout got bigger as she crossed her arms, looking highly annoyed. "You guys don't even think about me when you do these things!"

"Actually, we do."

Seiichi, Syuusuke and Ryoma turned to see Yuushi holding a can of Ponta out. Ryoma took it eagerly, popping it open before she looked at him questioningly.

The bespectacled male had a secret grin on his lips. "Since our… _Seme_," he chuckled, taking a term from one of his 'romance (cough-smut-cough) books', "will be wanting to get payback for our… _Misdeeds_, I suppose they'll go from seniors first, to juniors. Meaning Syuusuke, then Seiichi, then I, then you." Yuushi pet her head, making her give him a look of annoyance.

"But what does that have to do with thinking about me?" She asked, setting down the Ponta. Seiichi snatched the drink with a swift movement, taking a quick draught from it. After he took his fill, he set it back down.

The 'Tensai' grinned as well. "Well, they'll take it out on us, rather than you. Advance planning is one of the things that our Yuushi and Seiichi, of course…"

"None are more devious than Syuusuke," Seiichi added.

Ryoma rolled her eyes. "And if Yuushi's deduction is wrong…?"

"… We'll join in the 'Abuse Ryoma' group!" Syuusuke beamed.

Her eye twitched. _I have a very, very bad feeling about this._


	36. OT6: Something Blue

OT6: Something Blue

Pairing: Ryoma x Fuji x Tezuka x Atobe x Sanada x Yukimura

**Note: **You people seem to like the OT5+ pairings… xD Maybe I should just dedicate an entire fic for them, for your entertainment! :D

Ryoga blew the light dusting of, well, dust off the CD case, before he turned around to grin at the composed looking Yagyuu, who was standing by the television.

"Well, Yagyuu, this was what I was telling you about," the elder Echizen sibling said conversationally, waving the CD. "It's the video I took on Chibisuke's wedding day!"

The bespectacled male seemed amused, and he caught the CD when Ryoga threw it at him. "Is it now? I somewhat recall you telling me that it was a disaster." His glasses flashed in the lighting of the bulb on the ceiling, making Ryoga smirk again.

"It was. But it was funny," he said offhandedly. "Put it in?"

Yagyuu ignored the suggestiveness of his words, and he deftly placed the CD into the CD player, while he turned the television on. Ryoga chuckled to himself, and he launched his body over the couch to lie neatly across the cushions. The former Rikkai student give his feet an offended look, before he pushed them out of the way, eliciting a softly spoken protest from the elder boy.

"It's starting!" The Echizen excitedly when the blue screen went into a blurry scene of a moving wall. The person who had been videoing the wedding had obviously had a shaky hand, as the footage continuously shook.

"… It's really bad quality, Ryoga-san." Yagyuu commented softly. Years of putting up with Niou, Kirihara and Marui really did wonders to one's manners… They made one's manners turn into – pardon these words – crap. "Who took the video?"

Ryoga looked annoyed. "I did!"

_Well, at least I know part of the reason why he is so ecstatic about this video,_ Yagyuu thought. He narrowed his eyes when the scene stopped on front of a door. A hand appeared – apparently Ryoga's, as the arm seemed to be connected to something below the camera – and knocked on the door. The scene shook again, and a crackling sound could be heard as the camera was shifted, probably Ryoga moving the camera from one hand to the other.

The door opened, and Yagyuu blinked when he saw an irate looking Tachibana (the girl, An or something) glaring at Ryoga. "You need to stop coming here! Ryoma's running about madly, and she certainly doesn't need _you_ to assist her in causing chaos-!" She was cut off when a bouquet of flowers flew over her head to hit the camera.

"Hey! What was that for, Chibisuke?" Yagyuu heard Ryoga say. "I'm trying to record your perfect day for you-!"

A ruffled Ryoma appeared, pushing An back into the room. She was dressed in a creamy dress, decorated sparsely with lace and flowers. Yagyuu noted that there was a _lilac_ rose in her hair. Lilac roses were expensive, and hard to find…!

She glared above the camera, before saying, "I don't need idiots like you to ruin today! Seriously! Just right now, I found Atobe trying to get into this room to see me first out of the entire group, then, Syuusuke was trying to get his sister to take a photo of me, after that, even _Genichiro_ was trying to catch a glimpse of me! What the hell!"

Yagyuu raised an eyebrow. Sure, he'd heard the rumours that had circulated the tennis circles said that she'd a managed to snag a six-some that'd included all the prestigious names of the middle-and-high-school tennis players, but he didn't really expect it to be true. _I wonder if Yukimura is all right with it. He'd always seemed to be the possessive type, at least, to me._

"Heh, I'll just go then. Expect me back at least once more before the ceremony!" The video-Ryoga chirped, before the screen went black.

The former Rikkaidai student looked at Ryoga with a 'Look'. "The rumours were true?"

Ryoga nodded, smirking. "Little Chibisuke's all grown up. Managing to get a reverse harem all for herself… Damn, if I had her luck!" He winced, though, when Yagyuu smacked his head.

"Pervert." Yagyuu accused. However, he turned back to the television when it stopped being black. This time, they were at the altar, where the five grooms were looking immaculate, and somewhat uncomfortable, Tezuka especially, as he continuously pulled at his sleeve. He hid a smile. How funny.

However, his smile dropped. It was highly disturbing. And Ryoga seemed oblivious, though, to what he was doing.

"Here comes the bride…" The Echizen sang, his grin widening as he watched his sister walk up the aisle with Nanjirou – he had forgone his monk clothing, at least, though he hadn't cleaned up much – towards her soon-to-be-husbands.

"She doesn't seem happy." Yagyuu pointed out, looking at Ryoma's face. She seemed like she wanted to punch the nearest person in the face…

Ryoga continued his singing, even though Yagyuu had attempted to make him stop. He seemed oblivious to Yagyuu's discomfort. "All dressed in white…"

The bespectacled male was silent for a moment, watching Ryoma as she continued to go up the aisle with Nanjirou. He suddenly felt the urge to touch his toes, but he resisted it, to comment instead. "Ryoga. She's trying to step on your father's feet. With her stilettos."

"SHUT UP!" The Echizen suddenly snapped, his face oddly pouty. "I'm trying to set the mood for the video! Stop being so- so- such a party pooper!"

"… I apologize."

"Great. Now I missed the part where Ryoma tries to bite Oyaji's hand! Thanks a lot Yagyuu!"

Yagyuu smirked. "You're welcome."

-x-

Ryoma sneezed repetitively, startling Seiichi, as she dropped her racquet from the force of her sneezing. Once her fit had subsided, Seiichi had flitted to her side, looking worried.

"Are you alright, Ryoma? Are you sick? Did Keigo do something to you?" He asked, putting his jacket around her. He ignored the looks they were getting from the other occupants of the tennis courts, and he concentrated solely on the sniffling girl.

"Mada mada dane," was all she said, rubbing her nose. Ryoma bent down to get her racquet, her smirk appearing once more. "I think Syuusuke should be done with getting the ice cream. Should we go meet him?"

Seiichi smiled, and he grabbed their bags, resisting her hands as she tried to snatch her tennis bag from him. "Sure. I think Kunimitsu is meeting him along the way – he called me earlier."

Ryoma nodded, before she pulled Seiichi along with her. "So Nichi and Kei aren't coming?"

He shook his head. "They had… _Business_ to attend to." _More like venting out their frustrations in tango. Or sex. Whatever comes first…_

She suddenly paused. "Hey, remember our wedding?"

"Yeah. Of course I do." Seiichi grinned. "And I remember the night after the wedding. Very clearly." She slapped his shoulder, making him chuckle.

"I was just wondering… You remember when Keigo, Nichi and Mitsu shoved items at me before I went to change? Could you tell me about them?"

"… The necklace was a family heirloom from Genichiro's family, passed down from mother to daughter unless they had a son rather than a daughter. That was the 'something old', like in American customs. The hairpiece from Keigo was something borrowed. It belongs to his aunt. Kunimitsu had been in a panic on what to buy for you, so Akaya just suggested a bracelet, which he promptly bought. That was the something new."

"… Oh…" Ryoma suddenly smirked. "It's actually a British custom to do that. Doesn't the saying go something like this? If I'm correct… It should be 'something old, something new; something borrowed, and something blue; and a silver sixpence in your shoe.'"

Seiichi shrugged. "I don't concern myself with Western marriages."

She smirked wider. "Then why did you get Syuusuke to get me the lilac rose?"

He froze, his eyes widening. "How'd you know?"

"It's elementary, Watson." Ryoma smiled. "You were obsessing over the garden weeks before the wedding, about the roses you'd planted."

_Something blue… A blue rose fits, doesn't it?_


	37. Sadistic Dates

Sadistic Dates

Pairing: Ryoma x Fuji x Yukimura (Sadist Trio) **Requested by: shiraishireiya**

**Note: Sorry, shiraishireiya, but I sort of had an writer's block while writing this… I apologize, for the crappiness of this chapter!**

"Come on, Ryoma-chan, just one date?"

"No."

Syuusuke smirked at Seiichi smugly, his arm secured tightly around Ryoma's shoulders.

"It's not like it's going to kill you," the captain said reproachfully, tugging her hand somewhat childishly.

"N-O spells no," Ryoma replied, shrugging off Syuusuke's arm nonchalantly. She didn't seem to see his heartbroken face, or Seiichi's triumphant grin. "Besides, I have plans today." … Though she wouldn't elaborate-

"What plans?" The brunette asked sharply. His eyes fluttered open as he stared down the object of his (_and Yukimura's_) affections. "With who?" She stayed quiet, stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest. Syuusuke couldn't resist a little smile at her posture: it reminded him of a petulant child. _Like Yuuta_, he thought with a tinge of fondness.

Seiichi pulled her into a tight embrace. "Can't you tell me?" He asked, his eyes widening into a Bambi-like, innocent look. "I promise _not_ to do anything to hinder your plans… Though I can't say anything about a certain _someone_," he gave Syuusuke a pointed look, making him glare back.

Ryoma scowled at them both, ripping herself from Seiichi's grip- … But not _literally_. That would hurt. A lot. She opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted by a loud yell. From someone she desperately wanted to _stay away from_.

"RYOOOOMA-CHAAAAAAN!"

_Damn Akaya!_ Seiichi thought, shifting his gaze from Syuusuke's open-and-bright blue eyes to Kirihara's suddenly nervous green ones. The second-year seemed to be torn between jumping onto Ryoma's back (and risking death by two sadist-tensai-tachi, one of which was his captain), screaming – and running away – in fear, or walking away without doing what he had wanted to do; which was to bug Ryoma about their match. You know, the match that she'd promised him _aaaaages_ ago? Wait. She promised to play against him just before the winter holidays, a couple of months back, or, if you wanted to be precise, 24 weeks again, two weeks shy of half-a-year… He frowned, opening his mouth to ask her-

"Say, Akaya? Didn't you have twenty laps to do?" Seiichi asked sweetly, his face deceptively soft and caring. However, Kirihara was frozen from pure, undiluted fear, because of the terrifying look in Seiichi's eyes… "You should hurry up and do them. I'm pretty sure that Sanada will be prepared to train you after you're done, so you don't have to ask me to help you." He frowned slightly when his kouhai didn't reply (he didn't even _move_). "Move along, now."

"H-hai, buchou!" He squeaked, running away. Syuusuke felt grudging admiration to his Rival-for-Ryoma's-Love-(after Tennis, Ponta, and of course, Karupin). He definitely got the 'terrorize someone through peaceful ways' down to pat. … But it didn't mean that he had to like it.

Seiichi then turned back to Ryoma. "Let's go get some hamburgers, Ryoma."

She blinked. "I was going to get hamburgers with Momo-senpai."

Syuusuke's smile turned dark as he bent down to put his lips next to her ears. "He won't mind. I told him that you had an important date today."

Ryoma shivered (partially in fear, partially because of his cool breath against her skin). "Did you, Fuji-senpai?"

"Of course," his eyes opened into slits. "You don't believe me, Ryoma-chan? I'm heartbroken."

The Rikkaidai captain made a face, behind the two Seigaku regulars' backs. _I'm sure, Fuji. _"I'm sure that if we don't go there within the next few minutes, WacDonalds is going to be filled to the brim with no chance to sit down," he murmured.

Ryoma then seemed to realize that as well, and she pulled away from Syuusuke. "Let's go, then!" She gave the other two a sharp glance. "You're paying, right?" She asked.

Seiichi smiled. "I'll pay."

"I will," Syuusuke said at the same time.

The two rivals glared at each other.

-x-

"Oi! Get off my bed!"

Ryoma glared at the two wrestling teenagers, who were messing up her bed sheets. "Just because I let you in here, does _not_ mean that you can start having sex!"

Seiichi – who was underneath Syuusuke, trying to get him off his body – turned to look at Ryoma. "We aren't." His face was set in a confused look.

The brunette quickly got off Seiichi, and brushed his clothes down. "He jumped on me," Syuusuke said, simply. However, a pillow hit the back of his head, making him turned around with an annoyed look on his face. "Yukimura…" He half-growled.

The other teenager just gave him an innocent look, sitting up. "Say, Ryoma, who's date did you enjoy more? Mine, or Fuji's?"

The girl sighed, sitting down on a chair by her desk. She took a large gulp out of her Ponta, her cat jumping onto her lap.

There was a moment of tense silence, filled with anticipation.

"Mada mada dane."

Syuusuke looked offended.


	38. Puppy No, Kitty Love

Puppy- No, Kitty Love

Pairing: Ryoma x Ritsuka (Black Cat Pair** ?**) **Requested by: Tohruismyoneechan**

**Note: Ritsuka is from Loveless, a manga/anime based on a society where virgins (a.k.a. non-adults) have animalistic features; but to be specific, cat ears and tails. However, in this chapter, I'm going to make Ritsuka a human who prefers going around in a human-cat cosplay.**

"Ryoma-chan, Ryoma-chan!"

The previously mentioned girl looked up from her magazine, her face in a deceptively peaceful look. However, her eyes were flashing with annoyance. "Yes, Aoyagi?"

Ritsuka beamed at her, his furry tail hanging limply at his side. "A really nice, funny, and _tah-all_ senpai gave me some cookies, so want some?" He held out a bag filled with delicious looking biscuits, covered with sugar, chocolate, icing and the like. Ryoma frowned, catching sight of the name of the 'senpai-tachi' who gave Ritsuka his cookies from the tag that was sticking out of the opening.

_Momo-senpai…?_ She thought in confusion. _Even _he_ likes Aoyagi? _Ryoma really didn't understand why all the senpai (girls _and_ boys) were infatuated with the cat-like boy. The male students were more obsessive, though, surprisingly.

"… Here!" He didn't take her silence as a no, and he put a cookie between her lips, smiling.

She was momentarily shocked, before she scowled. (Somewhat unsuccessfully, though, because of the biscuit in her mouth.) Ryoma nibbled a little on the cookie, before gagging. "Too sweet!"

The taller of the two looked at the cookies. "They are?" Ritsuka looked at Ryoma with trepidation. However, he nodded. "I'll give them to Seimei! He likes sweet things."

Ryoma sighed. _Doesn't he ever stop talking?_

"… I'm going." She fixed her cap as she grabbed her ever-trusty tennis bag from the ground, making quite a display as the wind blew into her jacket, creating a cool atmosphere around her.

Ritsuka tilted his head to one side. "Where?"

"Tennis," was all Ryoma told him as she left the room. The remaining teenager looked confused, before he picked up the magazine.

_A Guide to Getting Rid of Annoying Kids…?_

-x-

"Buchou."

Tezuka looked down at the first-year. He had a good idea of what she wanted to say to him. It was probably to ask him whether they could have another match, or whether he was all right with his 'pillar duties', as Fuji had so eloquently said. Maybe she was curious about her placing for the "non-feminine – apart from Echizen, 'coz she's a girl – monthly pains"? (If you wanted to know where that came from: that was quoted from Momoshiro, before he had to run a thousand laps around the school. Poor kid; he still feels the burn in his thighs and calves.)

"Why does Aoyagi hang around me so much?"

He was stumped.

"W-what?" Tezuka couldn't stop the stutter from escaping him, and he cursed mentally when Inui's feared glasses-glint came his way. He coughed, clearing his throat. "Sorry- what did you say?"

Ryoma frowned, giving him a semi-dark look. "Do I have to repeat that?"

"Repeat it or thirty laps." He threatened.

She scowled. "'Why does Aoyagi hang around me so much?' was what I said-." Her answer was clipped at the end as she barely stopped herself from saying "your highness".

"… Go ask Fuji." Tezuka muttered, after a moment's consideration. He really didn't want to give his kouhai an answer to this. Poor Aoyagi. Unrequited love and all that.

-x-

"Ryoma-chan! Ryoma-chan!"

Ryoma's eyebrow twitched. Why was she feeling a sense of déjà vu? "Yes, Aoyagi?"

Ritsuka beamed, slowing down to walk beside her. "I like Ryoma-chan."

She looked at him, stumped. "… What?"

"I like Ryoma-chan!" He hugged her lightly, making her cringe. "She's pretty, she's athletic, and though she pretends she's mean, she's really nice!"

"Stop talking in third-person," she replied coldly, looking to the side. Her cheeks, however, were slightly pink. "It's annoying."

Ritsuka laughed, kissing her cheek. It immediately turned darker, making him smile. "You're cute…"

"Shut up, Aoyagi!" Ryoma said, half-threateningly. She gave him a glare.

The darker-haired boy just grinned. "Call me Ritsuka, Ryoma-chan!"

"Yadda."

"Come on. Please?"

-x-

From the seat of his bicycle, watching over his (very, very cute and very, very innocent little brother) Seimei looked mildly disturbed. _It's a horrifying case of puppy love._


	39. OT6: Birthday Suit

Birthday Suit

Pairing: Ryoma x Fuji x Tezuka x Sanada x Atobe x Yukimura (OT6) **Requested by: March Rosenqueen**

**Note:** :D This is the second last chapter… :D

Syuusuke woke up, feeling rather peculiar.

But it wasn't in the sense of '_Oh no, I'm going to be eaten by a hungry Kuni today_,' but in that… Peculiar way… He frowned slightly, reaching up to ruffle his messy bed head. He had a feeling something was off.

He flopped back down onto his bed, wondering what he was missing out on. He quickly thought of all the things that that day could have been. The last day of February. What was related to it? _Hm… Is it an anniversary or something? Tou- and kaa-san's wedding day? Yumiko's fashion show? Yuuta's tennis game?_

"Saa… I should just get ready for school," he murmured, getting up once more. Syuusuke nodded, pleased with his so-called 'plan'. He would worry about this later, and deal with whatever consequences that may come.

He suddenly sneezed. "A-a-achoo!" Syuusuke blinked open his eyes, surprised. He never got sick. _Is it something to do with little Ryoma?_

Syuusuke smiled. He wouldn't mind if it was.

-x-

Ryoma woke up, feeling rather peculiar.

But it wasn't in the sense of '_I'm going to beat my pervert Oyaji and my brother, too_', but in that… Peculiar way… She frowned slightly. A face popped up in her vision, and she almost punched it in surprise, when a hand caught her wrist.

"T-Tezuka-buchou? Get out of my room!" Ryoma shook Tezuka's hand from her wrist, and she grabbed her blankets, drawing it up over her chest self-consciously. "And Yukimura! What the hell?" She gave the gently smiling captain a glare.

"Sorry, Echizen-chan," Yukimura said, with his smile in place, "but we have to do this." Ryoma could only stare in shock as they gagged her, and bound her up with ropes. "Oh- don't worry!" He continued, interpreting her stunned look as fear of her parents' retribution. "I've already told your father that we were going to be kidnapping you, right, Kuni-kun?" The too-pretty-to-be-male teenager smiled at Tezuka.

Ryoma's buchou nodded, and she felt a stab of betrayal. Her idol just sold her to the devil! As did her _father_! … Not that she was surprised. Oyaji was always saying she'd never find a boyfriend.

"… You're going to help us with making Fuji's present." Tezuka muttered, before slinging her over his shoulder, with the beaming Yukimura following with a prance in his steps.

She sighed, resigning herself to her captain.

-x-

"Ahn… Let's see what we've done. We got the things all set up, and all the presents stacked up there. We also excluded the guests – Kunimitsu said not to, and that Syuusuke wouldn't really appreciate it. The tennis courts are locked up, so that the brat wouldn't run off there…" Keigo glanced at Genichiro. "Think we forgot something, Gen?"

Genichiro looked up from the phone he held in his hands. "Seiichi just sent a message: they got Echizen."

Keigo grinned. "That's good. Ore-sama thinks that-" he suddenly felt a little hit on the back of his head, and he glared at the taller male. "What was that for, huh? You plebeians! So ungrateful when Ore-sama gives his rare kindness-" he got hit again.

The taller male smirked slightly. "Stop calling yourself 'Ore-sama'. It's getting rather boring."

Keigo was stunned, and his glare shortly turned venomous. "You bastard."

"That's not what you said to me yesterday night," was what Genichiro said, to Keigo's disbelief. His smirk widened, and the satisfied glint in his eyes was highly visible. "They are coming over to the mansion- Tezuka, Seiichi and Echizen. Tezuka said he's going to be bringing Fuji later."

The Atobe didn't deem to give the other an answer, and he just turned away with a disgruntled huff.

Genichiro chuckled.

-x-

Syuusuke was confused. He didn't see Kunimitsu that day at school. He didn't see Ryoma, either. Also, apparently, from what he heard from Inui, several students around Japan didn't attend school- namely, Seiichi, Genichiro and Keigo, not including the two previously mentioned.

"… Yumiko, could you read my future?" He asked, feeling a small bubble of nervousness appear in his chest. He had a bad feeling, just like when he woke up, only that it was stronger now.

"Of course." His blond sister smiled, taking out a packet of worn-looking tarot cards-

_Ding-dong!_

"I'll get it!" Yuuta's voice was heard, and the two siblings could hear the youngest of them tromp down the stairs, to answer the door. Syuusuke listened in curiously, but he couldn't hear what they were saying. He pouted slightly, but he heard Yuuta say, "Yeah, aniki's inside. I'll call him- ANIKI! Your buchou's at the door!"

The brunette got up, apologizing to Yumiko when it seemed she couldn't read his future. She just smiled, and waved him off. He quickly went towards the door, ruffling Yuuta's hair in the process. Tezuka didn't like to wait, after all…

"Kunimitsu," Syuusuke greeted, when he saw his buchou. "What brings you here?"

The taller one just shook his head. "Come with me, Fuji."

He was suddenly dragged forward – Kunimitsu's grip around his wrist was surprisingly strong –, and he could barely keep his phone in his back pocket as they began sprinting.

-x-

Ryoma was pissed.

She had been woken up, rather rudely, then bound up and gagged, then brought over to some _place_ in a limo, and tossed into a room, then forced into a dress with _high heels_! Oh, how much she longed for her bed, Karupin and her cap…

"Come on, Echizen, stop looking so glum," Yukimura cooed, kneeling on front of her. While she had been freed from her bonds, she had been stubbornly protesting by staying mute, and motionless in the corner of a room. "I'm pretty sure that you won't mind it when Syuusuke comes over."

She ignored him, and decided to glare at his stupid headband.

"… You want some chocolate?" He held out a bar of the brown confectionary.

Her will to ignore him wavered, but she still glared at his stupid headband. (But that chocolate looked so appealing…)

He unwrapped the chocolate, and broke a small piece from the corner, and he pushed it against her bottom lip. "Eat it, Ryoma."

Ryoma decided to overlook his use of her first name. The chocolate was melting against her bottom lip, and she could feel the liquid staining her skin. She really, really wanted to lick it, but she had to-

Her eyes widened when Yukimura suddenly leaned forward, licking the chocolate stain off her lips.

"Y-you-!" She stuttered out, backing away even more into the corner of the room.

He smiled, poking her nose. "What about me? You didn't seem like you were going to be doing anything to the chocolate, so I didn't waste it." He licked his lips, his smile looking morbidly like a smirk…

"Bastard." Ryoma hissed, looking away from him with a blush on her cheeks. "… I'm going to get you back from that…"

"How? By kissing me?" Yukimura teased, grinning. He looked like he was enjoying this too much…

"Shut up!"

-x-

"Na, Keigo, why did you get Kunimitsu to bring me here?"

"… Ore-sama will not give an- OW! SANADA!"

Genichiro just smirked, his cap – for once – not on his head. "Oops. My hand slipped."

Syuusuke laughed, going on his tiptoes (he also pulled Genichiro down) to kiss Genichiro's cheek. "Why weren't you are school today?" He asked, sounding accusing.

"I had something important to attend to." The tallest of them all said, sounding phlegmatic.

He turned to look at Keigo. "And you? Why didn't _you_ go to school?"

"Ore-sama doesn't need to go to school. It's only to go to high school, then college," Keigo said, dismissively. He fixed his hair, which had been messed up by Sanada's 'affectionate' head-slap.

Syuusuke frowned. "Where's Seiichi?"

"Oh, he's attending to our special guest," Keigo murmured. He smiled, and he draped himself (elegantly) over Syuusuke's shoulders. "Ahn… Let's go inside, hm?" He winked at Kunimitsu, whom had stayed silent throughout the entire exchange.

"… Yeah…" The brunette was suspicious. He _did_ forget an occasion. He just didn't know _what_ he forgot.

As the party of four walked inside the mansion, his eyes opened up and they flittered about, as if he could find clues to what occasion he was missing… Nothing was out of the ordinary. He pouted slightly, and he decided that he would have to interrogate Genichiro. He was the softest of them all, especially when presented yakiniku or something.

"Seiichi! Is our guest ready?" Keigo trilled, knocking on the door. He was smirking, making Syuusuke on his guard. Was it Ryoma? After all, all five of them weren't at school…

"Wait a moment- …" Seiichi responded. There were a series of thuds, and hissing behind the door, before Seiichi appeared, grinning. "Come on, birthday boy. See your present!"

Syuusuke blinked. _Birthday boy…? _His eyes widened, and he suddenly choked. "It's my birthday?"

The Rikkaidai captain grabbed his wrist, and pulled him into the room. "Isn't she pretty?" He gushed, walking towards the 'prettified' Ryoma. She was scowling, with her arms crossed over her chest. "Her father was surprisingly cooperative-"

"_I_ didn't give my consent!" Ryoma snapped. She glared. "I want to go home."

"… That looks like my sister's dress…" Syuusuke said, in a weak voice. He pointed at the frilly dress Ryoma was wearing.

Keigo was behind him as he replied, "it is."

"She designed that as a female 'birthday suit'," Genichiro said dryly.

"Aren't birthday suits being nude?" Kunimitsu asked.

Ryoma's cheeks were red.


	40. Rookie Three: Horrors of Buchou

Rookie Trio: Horrors of Buchou

Pairing: Ryoma x Hiyoshi x Kirihara (Rookie Trio **?**)

**Note:** :D LAST CHAPTER! I thank all of my loyal readers~ 33 Also, this is a very, very plotless chapter. -_-''

"Jan,"

"Ken,"

"Pon!"

"Damn it! I lost… Kinoko-chan! You cheated!"

"Stop calling me a damn mushroom, medusa!"

"… Mada mada dane, Aka-chan."

Wakashi scowled, looking annoyed. "I don't get why you two became the captains."

Ryoma smirked. "Kaidou-senpai doesn't seem to like that I get to rule over him…" Her poor, poor fukubuchou. Being lorded about by a short midget-y girl with more spunk than average American girls.

Akaya looked annoyed at his hand. "I don't _want_ to host the get-together party! My house is too small…"

"Too bad," Ryoma snickered. "You lost the Jan-Ken-Pon game!" She flicked his nose, making him scowl even more.

"You can just book some hotel room, idiot," Wakashi murmured, leaning back on his chair. He sighed, his bowl-cut-like hair covering his eyes. "I can't believe you manage to keep B-grades with that kind of head."

The raven-haired male looked offended. "I- I'm not _that_ stupid! I just can't do English!"

Ryoma coughed loudly, but it sounded rather like "you can't do anyone, either". Wakashi hid his smirk, and he leaned forward again.

"Now that that's settled, we should worry more about other things." He said.

"Like what?" Akaya asked, confused.

"Tennis practices. Should we extend this to Shitenhouji as well? Or should we also extend this to other schools around Japan, such as Rokkaku and St. Rudolph? We should organize many inter-team matches to gain information and experience." Wakashi said smoothly, resting his chin on his hand.

"That'll be good," Ryoma admitted. "But I would rather not. It won't be so productive if my team accidentally reveal skills to teams _I_ don't really trust…"

Akaya blinked. "You trust me?" He grinned, jumping to his feet to run around the table to hug Ryoma. "That's great! I can take you to that theme park nearby my house, then we can sooo much fun!"

Wakashi suddenly pulled his ear, making Akaya yelp. "Don't hug a girl so quickly. Just because she says something, doesn't mean she actually _means_ it…"

Ryoma smirked. "Baka-Aka." She nodded thanks to Wakashi, who just flicked some hair away from his eyes.

"… Um… Why were we here again?" Akaya asked.

-x-

Wakashi blinked, unsure of how he got in this predicament.

Ryoma was curled up at his side, her head almost falling off his chest and towards his lap, while Akaya had wrapped himself around his leg. On front of him, the TV was still on, with the title screen for a movie open. A quarter-filled bowl of popcorn was by his (free-of-Akaya) foot, and he blinked again. He moved, reaching for his phone, which was on the table beside the remote.

"Stop moving," he heard, when he shifted. Ryoma looked up, her eyes bleary. "I wanna sleep…" She rested her head against his shoulder, falling back to sleep almost immediately. Wakashi tensed up. What exactly happened to them, to make them end up like this?

Akaya murmured something in his sleep, his arms tightening around his leg. Wakashi had a passing thought that his legs were probably suffering from lack of blood circulation.

"… What the hell happened?"

-x-

Choutarou smirked widely when he thought about the position he put Wakashi in. It was for his own good – he was in _love_ with the two other buchou, but he was too oblivious. He needed to perk up and realize his feelings! … Also, many people had betted on him not being able to set something like this up, and he didn't want to let Shishido-san down by failing to set this up!

After all, Shishido-san had sent him a text saying: '_if u mnge to do this, i'll gve u a kiss ;P' _!


End file.
